Promises in time
by laude Ceridwen
Summary: Los ojos de Legolas dejaron de brillar para siempre, y con ello su propia felicidad. Pero cuando todo parecía acabarse, tiene una segunda oportunidad. La oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, para arreglar el futuro. Y esa oportunidad estará en compañía de unos enanos, un hobbit y un mago. Intentará salvar al amor de su vida, pero...¿y si aparece alguien que le haga dudar de todo?
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, **

**son obra de la magnifica imaginación J.R.R Tolkien**

** . **

Sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones; como todo a su alrededor perdió sonido y visión, quedando sombras en movimiento para ella.

Y comenzó a correr. A correr como si no estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla. Como si no estuvieses sorteando espadas y lanzas manchadas de sangre, como si no estuviese saltando cadáveres y gritos de rabia y odio.

Todo eso había perdido el sentido. Todo eso ya le daba igual.

Él había caído. Lo había visto desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. Y lo había sentido en todo su ser. En toda su alma.

No creía en los dioses, pero mientras corría, estaba suplicando, orando a todos los dioses que habia aprendido a lo largo de ese año, para que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiese llegar antes a donde él se encontraba.

Sin saber realmente como lo estaba haciendo, cortó un par de cabezas y varias piernas, y pudo por fin llegar.

Sintió como si le hubiesen pegado una patada en la cabeza.

Allí estaba él tumbado, envuelto por los brazos de Gimli, que lloraba y maldecía a la vez, y un charco enorme de sangre, que comenzaba a mezclarse con la hierba verde brillante, que parecía ajena a la contienda que estaba sucediendo encima de ella.

Se dejó caer al lado , y vió como alzaba esos ojos grises hacia ella. Gimli también desapareció.

Solo parecían estar los dos en silencio, con la respiración del chico rubio, que luchaba por seguir respirando.

"No te mueras" suplicó en un susurro la muchacha "Por favor, no te mueras Legolas"

Él le apretó la mano con fuerza, acercándola a su cara. Sus frentes se tocaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni un instante.

"Siempre soñé que veríamos Erebor juntos, y que volveríamos a mi reino y te quedarías conmigo para siempre" sonrió con tranquilidad.

"¿Veríamos?! ¡Y lo veremos, no hables así!" sus ojos comenzaron a arder, y su cuerpo temblaba de manera descontrolada "Veremos la puñetera montaña que tanto quiere enseñarnos Gimli y te acompañare al Bosque Negro, y me quedaré contigo. Me quedaré contigo tanto como tu desees Legolas, pero tienes que aguantar" dijo con voz cortada.

Miró a Gimli, y estalló en gritos "¡AYUDAME A TAPAR LAS HERIDAS; VAMOS!"

Se quito su chaqueta e intentó taponar la sangre, pero le faltaban manos. Se dio cuenta de que había otro orificio por el cual emanaba sangre de un rojo muy oscuro.

"¡GIMLI, TAPA ESA OTRA HERIDA!" apretó con mas fuerza la herida, pero se dio cuenta de que Gimli no se movía. Lo miró furiosa "¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TE MUEVES?! ¿ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE SE SALVE TU AMIGO?!"

Gimli levantó la mirada, todavía agarrando a Legolas, y la chica no pudo gritarle. Sus ojos eran unos profundos hoyos de desesperación y dolor. Son los ojos que ven la muerte.

"Scatha" susurró Legolas con dificultad "No se puede hacer nada. Tengo demasiadas heridas...me temo que voy a mo-"

"¡AQUI NADIE SE VA A MORIR! ¡ASI QUE NO DIGAS NADA MAS!" siguió apretando la chaqueta en las heridas, pero los temblores no ayudaban mucho. "¡GANDALF ESTARÁ DE CAMINO, Y CUANDO LLEGUE, TODO ESTARÁ SOL-" Legolas cogió las dos manos de la chica y volvió a tirar de ella, para que acercaran los rostros. Ella seguía con las manos en la herida, pero no era capaz de apretar con tanta fuerza ahora que él la estaba agarrando. "Dejame que siga taponando la herida...por favor"

"Deseo poder ver tu cara, en vez de ver el cielo gris que nos envuelve, así que...por favor...no te apartes ahora" su voz se rompió brevemente, pero la acercó para que volvieran a tocarse las frentes.

Las lagrimas brotaron finalmente y caían de su cara, resbalando por el rostro agónico del elfo.

"Por favor Legolas...por favor.." Scatha dejó la herida y agarró la cara de él con suavidad "no puedes irte ahora...simplemente no puedes...no has ido a los puertos grises..." sollozó aun mas fuerte "por mi culpa no podrás ir a tu tierra con los demás..."

Sintió como la estrechaba con un brazo y unía sus labios con los de ella. Sabían a cobre por la sangre.

Fue delicado y breve, pero aun a esas alturas, sus besos hacían que una corriente eléctrica pasara por su columna vertebral. Solo que esta vez esa corriente le presagiaba que todo iba mal.

"Me hubiera gustado poder ver el mar alguna vez...pero no lo cambio. Ya te lo dije, prefiero verte un solo segundo, que mil años en las tierras de mis antepasados." su voz se iba haciendo mas suave.

Miró a Gimli, y este lo miró a el también, con los ojos tremendamente hinchados "Lo siento Gimli. Te prometí que si ibas al Reino de los bosques, yo iría a ver Erebor. Y me he quedado justo en la loma de la montaña...eres un enano noble...y el mejor amigo que he tenido...prometeme que te vas a cuidar. ¿de acuerdo?"el enano asintió gimiendo.

Ahora el la volvió a mirar a ella. Estaba blanco , y los ojos se le iban cerrando.

"Scatha...Scatha..." ella volvió a pegarse a él. Sus labios rozaban mientras el comenzó a hablar "Nan alassëaomentielvanen*_, _te amo...no me arrepiento de nada...no lo hagas tu"

"Te amo Legolas" dijo de todo corazón.

Esperó su respuesta, pero no la hubo. Levantó la cabeza, y lo vio ahí, con esos ojos grises mirándola pero sin mirar, con la tranquilidad de los rostros que ya no tienen nada que expresar.

Oyó gritos de victoria a sus espaldas. Habían ganado la batalla.

Pero ella no escuchó los gritos de victoria, ni a los orcos huyendo.

No oyó nada. No quería oír nada mas.

Pasaron los días, y veía como el sol salía y se volvía a ir. Pero aun no se sintió capaz de levantarse de la cama y afrontar la realidad. No deseaba aceptar la verdad.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, un estruendo blanco entró en la habitación y abrió las cortinas, dejando que entraran los rayos del sol de la mañana.

"Ya me han dicho que llevas aquí encerrada una semana. Y según la posadera, no has comido y apenas has bebido nada. Bueno si. Por lo que veo..." levanto una de las 4 botellas que había en el suelo "si has estado bebiendo, licor élfico"

Gandalf se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y la miró.

"Quiero que te levantes, que dejes de beber como un montaraz, y que salgas de esta habitación. Y si te bañaras, te harías un favor a ti misma."

Se giró, dándole la espalda.

"Vete al infierno, mago"

De repente sintió una ráfaga de viento enorme, y como su cuerpo fue lanzado contra la pared, con fuerza, haciendo que la madera crujiera, y su cabeza se golpeara con tanta fuerza, que no era capaz de enfocar lo que había a su alrededor.

Mientras maldecía al mago, este se acercó a ella, y se agachó para estar a su altura.

"Mañana será su funeral. Van a venir todos a dar las condolencias a el rey Thranduil. Sabes que debes ir, lo desees o no. Debes ir y lo harás."

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, que estaba rota. Frunció el ceño.

"Le diré al posadero que arregle la puerta, y que la pagaré. Tranquila" Ella no se movió del sitio, todavía mareada. "Scatha...lo siento mucho..." Susurró rapidamente.

Y se marchó.

Dejándola de nuevo sola.

Pero ella sabía que él tenía razón. Debía ir. Debía hablar con el padre de Legolas. Y que la odiara o la mandara a ahorcar.

Se levantó con dificultad, y se miró a un espejo pequeño que había en la pared. Se intentó trenzar el pelo, pero realmente, le quedaban muchas horas para volver a ser una humana limpia.

Sentía un miedo atroz. Una pena que la ahogaba. Pero era su deber ir.

_Le agarró la mano con fuerza, impidiendo que siguiera andando por el pasillo. Ella se giró y le golpeó con el puño cerrado, intentando hacer todo el daño posible._

_Sin embargo, por mucha habilidad de la chica, estaba agotada, y sin sus poderes, el seguía siendo un elfo; seguía siendo mas ágil que ella, y antes de que le propinara otro puñetazo, él le retorció el brazo de tal manera que tuvo que quedarse pegada a las frías paredes. Las pareces del palacio de Édoras, en medio de una fiesta con el rey Theoden como anfitrión, después de la ardua y no menos difícil victoria en el Abismo de Helm._

_Intentó soltarse, pero era imposible. Sintió como el elfo se acercó a su oído._

"_Si te mueves, sabes que podría partirte el brazo" ella sintió como él estaba bromeando, pero eso hizo que sintiera unas terribles ganas de llorar. _

_Él notó como dejó de poner resistencia y dejó que se diera la vuelta. _

_La sonrisa que se iba formando en la boca de Légolas, desapareció tan rápido como vino, cuando vio su cara._

_Ella no estaba enfada. Ni divertida. Estaba llorando. Y eso le asustó._

"_¿Que te ocurre Scatha? ¿Te he echo daño?" dijo preocupado. Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces que te ocurre?"_

_Levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos. En su mirada había amor, pero a la vez sufrimiento. _

"_Yo...una humana...¿Como podría yo amar a un elfo?" se apretaba las manos con fuerza "Es mas, ¿Como puede un elfo ni por un segundo,preferir estar con una humana como yo? Acabo de saber tu edad, y ya de por si me asusta"_

_El intentó acercar sus labios a su frente, pero ella volvió a empujarlo, aunque esta vez con suavidad._

"_Yo moriré algún día. Si no morimos en la guerra, aun así yo moriré en un espacio de tiempo que para ti no significa nada...no puedo...no puedo pedirte que no te vayas al continente de Aman...yo no puedo pe-"_

_El selló sus palabras con un beso fuerte, que la envolvió por completo y le hizo olvidar lo que estaba diciendo. La besaba tan fuerte que le hacia daño, pero no le importaba. No quería separarse de él nunca. No ahora que el había entrado en su vida tan solitaria. Así que aunque lo intento empujar, él la cogió en volandas y la llevó por los pasillos, ajenos a todo._

_Unas horas después estaban solos, envueltos en una de las capas de Lothlórien, regalo de la Dama Galadriel._

_Légolas la agarró por la cintura, y la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella reposo su cabeza en su pecho , suspirando con suavidad, mientras veían la luna y las estrellas por la ventana._

"_¿Sabes una cosa?" dijo ella rompiendo el agradable silencio. _

"_Gimli es un enano" habló con sorna. Ella le golpeó en la parte baja de la barriga y se rió._

"_Por supuesto que no es eso" Se levantó y lo miró, mientras le acariciaba la cara "Desde que nos conocimos, siempre he sospechado que me conocías o algo." Legolas ladeó la cabeza "Desde el primer momento luchando o saltando rocas, sabias cuales eran mis debilidades. Sobre todo creo que sabias las cosas que me hacen enfadar, por que eres un elfo malo e insufrible. Pero de verdad...a veces siento como que algo nos ha puesto en el mismo camino" Se puso muy colorada por lo que acababa de decir, y por la mirada tan seria de él. "O puede que no, tampoco te fíes mucho de una medio aprendiz de bruja de Gandalf. Seguro que son divagaciones mías"_

_No contestó. Pero la alzó en sus brazos, haciendo que se sentará a horcajadas sobre él._

_Completamente desnudos. Ella se ruborizó fuertemente._

_La miraba sin hablar, mientras poco a poco se desabrochaba un colgante sencillo que brillaba delicadamente en su pecho. Cuando lo desabrochó, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, los labios, la frente, y las mejillas de manera muy delicada, mientras colocaba el colgante en su cuello._

_Ella bajó la mirada, y vio entre sus pechos el colgante. Era de un color parecido a la plata, pero mas brillante. Y poseía la forma de una pequeña hoja. _

"_Es para ti" el cogió la cara de ella "para que nunca olvides mi decisión, y para que veas cada día, que no me arrepiento de esto. Y que nunca lo haré"_

_Después, en silencio, él se recostó sobre ella; y en un mundo aparte de el de la fiesta y la cerveza corriendo por los pasillos, ellos caminaron por las estrellas._

Corrió todo cuanto pudo y mas, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque negro,tropezando con ramas y raíces que encontraba, pero sin parar en ningún momento.

Su corazón estaba destrozado. Y sentía, si eso fuera posible, como su alma sangraba por la culpa.

Vio los ojos de Thranduil. Esos ojos azules con motas grises, que le decían sin voz, que era culpa de ella que su preciado hijo, estuviese ahora muerto y no preparándose para partir a tierras imperecederas. Que ella era la culpable de su sufrimiento, y que ella era la culpable de su muerte.

Y por primera vez así lo deseo. Deseo borrar su existencia al lado de Légolas.

Por que el egoísmo del amor lo había matado.

Después de haberse adentrado en lo profundo del bosque, y lejos del palacio de los elfos silvanos, pudo sentarse y llorar con calma. No había deseado hacerlo delante de todos. Por que ella todavía seguía siendo una guerrera, y le había costado mucho ese titulo, no deseaba que la gente la mirara con lastima. Ni Éomer, ni Aragorn, ni siquiera Arwen. No soportaba sus miradas.

Ella lo había condenado a muerte. Eso pensarían. Y era verdad.

Un impulso de furia, y sin pensarlo sacó la daga que llevaba siempre en la bota. Acercó la punta de la daga a su cuello, pensando en el rostro de su amado elfo antes de partir junto a él.

Pero la oscuridad nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos, y vio que en sus manos ya no había daga, y que sus brazos estaban apoyados en el suelo.

Delante de ella estaba la presencia mas bella de la Tierra Media. Galadriel, la cual solo con su presencia irradiaba luz a su alrededor, y los arboles bailaban al ritmo de sus pasos.

Ella se aproximó a Scatha, y la abrazó suavemente, llenando el corazón de la muchacha, de una calma profunda.

"Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet*" le dijo sin apenas mover los labios "Te vi en el funeral, pero después desapareciste, y mi nieta Arwen me expresó su preocupación por ti."

Scatha sintió otra vez las lagrimas en sus ojos. Y la hermosa elfa viéndolas, las recogió con sus dedos, sin parar de mirarle a los ojos.

"El amor a veces es tan doloroso, que uno desearía no encontrarlo nunca. Pero nadie desea estar vidas enteras sin saber que es..." sonrió brevemente "No es la primera vez que veo a una humana enamorada de un elfo, créeme."

Scatha apretó los dientes.

" No es el desamor lo que me duele. Mi pesar, señora, es que el nunca podrá partir, nunca vera los puertos grises. Y su padre nunca se embarcará sin el. He condenado a dos soledades eternas."

Galadriel tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

"¿Y que deseas mas que nada en este mundo, mi pequeña niña?"

"Que el viva de nuevo, Dama Galadriel, que el vuelva a la vida, aunque sea lejos de la mia."

La elfa enfrió la mirada.

"¿Estas segura de eso?"

"Tan segura que daría mi vida si pudiese hacer que volviera."

Galadriel se alejó de ella y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica, que seguía tirada en el suelo.

"Lo que deseas es algo oscuro e imposible. O por lo menos lo es ahora. Después de la destrucción del anillo único, los otros han dejado de funcionar en su cometido. Incluso mi Nenya a dejado de brillar" se tocó el anillo que llevaba puesto "y por eso partiré pronto yo también a las tierras donde los seres como nosotros deben ir. Sin embargo...comprendo en parte tu dolor, ya sea por que mi nieta me ha hablado sobre ti y tu salvaje vida, o por que siento pesar simplemente por que en tus ojos no encuentro ningún tipo de esperanza."

Se paró de nuevo y la volvió a mirar, esta vez de pie, de manera imponente.

"Antes de marchar, deseo hacer algo mas, algo de provecho. Yo nunca te regalé un presente cuando vinisteis a mi reino. Pues bien. Ya se lo que te voy a dar."

Sacó el anillo de su dedo, y lo puso en la palma de su mano.

"Mi querido anillo ya no preserva a lo que me rodea del paso del tiempo...pero aun así, todavía sigue siendo único y mágico." lo toco con los dedos, y lo acercó al rostro de la chica, que se había puesto en pie para verlo mejor, con curiosidad. "Nadie puede revivir a un muerto, y aunque se pudiera, sería una condena para aquel al que revivas. Lo muerto, muerto tiene que quedar...pero no es eso en lo que estoy pensando."

Scatha fue saliendo de su trance y comenzó a ver una luz ansiosa por iluminar mas su cabeza aventurera.

"¿Entonces señora, cual podría ser mi regalo para que vuelva Légolas aquí?"

"Este anillo, tiene un poder. Un único poder, que nunca he usado, y que se que sigue ahí. ¿Recuerdas por que murió Légolas?"

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

" Unos orcos nos acorralaron a las puertas de Erebor mi señora. Íbamos a visitar a los familiares de Gimli, pero nos tendieron una emboscada. Para cuando quisimos ya nos habían acorralado. Y nadie salió en nuestra ayuda, pues el Rey Dain, estaba celebrando la boda de su hijo Thorin"

"Thorin Yelmo de Piedra. Se quien es." asintió Galadriel.

"Y no supieron ni de nuestra llegada, ni de la emboscada, hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde y...bueno. Es un milagro que algunos saliésemos vivos...aunque no se si llamarlo milagro o castigo"

La elfa volvió a pasearse alrededor de la joven, en total silencio. Scatha aguardo, nerviosa.

"Hay algo que puedes hacer...algo imposible casi de imaginar, y que seguramente no te traería ningún bien. En donde es posible que no pudieras volver"

La chica se puso de rodillas delante de la elfa, que la miró con asombro.

"¡Haré lo que sea mi señora, por favor ayúdeme, se lo suplico!" apretaba la hierba que cubría sus manos "poco importa lo que me pase, si no puedo hacer nada, mi alma se sentirá culpable para siempre, y si que vería como un paraíso la muerte. ¡Por favor, señora, por favor!"

Sintió una mano en su cabeza, pero siguió postrada, suplicando.

"Jamás pensé que vería a una escudera tan habilidosa como tu, aprendiz y protegida de Gandalf el Blanco, suplicar a nadie" susurro con dulzura "Supongo que eso es el amor"

Le levantó del suelo, sonriendo.

"Escuchame bien, Señora Scatha. Te voy a enviar a otro momento del tiempo."

La chica abrió un los ojos de manera desmesurada

"¿Eso es posible? Per-" su boca se cerró, puesto que Galadriel siguió hablando.

"Quiero que sepas que no se si funcionara. Pero es una posibilidad. Y además algo que puede venir bien a el futuro, solo que nadie se había prestado como tu a sacrificar su vida, por algo que no es seguro. Tu misión tendrá que ser la salvación de el linaje de Durin"

"¿C-como?"

"Te enviaré, junto con mi anillo, a los años en los que Thorin escudo de Roble, deseaba fervientemente recuperar su reino, y que como tu sabes, fracasará por su codicia. Si Erebor no hubiese caído en la batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos, la linea de Durin habría reinado; no sería Dain rey, y no vivirían allí, por lo tanto..."

"Por lo tanto, cuando vayamos a visitar la montaña...vendrán a ayudarnos...no habría una boda" se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó a hiperventilar. "Y todo estaría de nuevo bien, y Légolas vivo. Eso sería...seria perfecto..."no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

"Estarías dispuesta?"

"Estoy dispuesta. Más que nunca" Galadriel se fue alejando por el bosque.

"Cuando la luna este en lo mas alto, te veré aquí. Ni antes ni después. Te aconsejo que te prepares"

Scatha se sentó de nuevo, analizando si había sido un sueño o era real todo.

Y si era real, quería partir en ese mismo instante.

Con ambas manos, toco el colgante una y otra vez, intentando conseguir calma.

Armada hasta los dientes, con su capa, su comida, su agua, y su libro de magia, se enfrentó a Galadriel y a Gandalf, que para sorpresa de la chica, apareció junto a la elfa.

Había dado vueltas por la habitación antes de salir en la noche, y finalmente, fue junto a Gimli y Aragorn, tomándose juntos una cerveza. Disfruto de su compañía, aunque sabían que evitaban temas que podrían ser relacionados con el bello elfo rubio.

Cuando terminó su cerveza, se despidió de ellos con una profunda pena, pero sin que ellos lo notaran, puesto que seguramente no los vería mas.

Cuando comenzó a internarse en el bosque escuchó a los caballos que estaban en la cuadra, y se acerco a Lluthar, su yegua, que la había acompañado en toda la guerra, regalo de Eomer.

"Adiós" le susurró, acariciándole el hocico "Aquí serás muy feliz"

Y apartándose, ya no miró atrás.

"Estoy lista" declaró ante esas dos poderosas figuras. "Deseo partir cuanto antes"

Galadriel sonrió, pero Gandalf por el contrario, puso cara de inseguridad.

"Si vas es posible que no vuelvas. Pero que tampoco puedas quedarte alli" se rascó la nariz "Desaparecerías en una nada, pequeña"

"Losé, y estoy dispuesta a asumir ese riesgo, maestro. Usted me ha enseñado a ser valiente y a creer en las cosas pequeñas y simples en las que nadie cree. Pues bien, soy una persona pequeña en este mundo tan grande. Crea en mi"

Sus ojos ardían de decisión, y Gandalf no pudo mas que acercarse y darle un abrazo. Eso la cogió por sorpresa.

"Creo en ti." Y se apartó. "Siempre lo he echo,y siempre lo haré. Prometeme que te cuidaras."

Ella asintió, y correspondió al último abrazo que se darían, seguramente en mucho tiempo.

Galadriel le dio el anillo con suavidad, y Scatha se concentró, apartando sus sentimientos.

"Cierra tu mano en torno a el anillo, y tienes que desearlo. De lo demás nos encargamos nosotros" la besó en la frente y también se apartó.

Asintió. Miró a Gandalf con decisión y cerró los ojos.

Oyó las voces de los poderosos brujos, pero se concentró en sus prioridades.

Erebor. La salvación de el linaje de Durin. Thorin Escudo de roble. El oro.

Legolas.

Y en ese deseo fue cuando sintió sus pies hundirse en el suelo, pero no abrió los ojos. Tenia miedo de que si los abría, el hechizo fracasaría. Mas y mas, la sensación de estar hundiéndose en el fango fue enterrándola entera, hasta que sintió que no podía respirar. Aun así intentó mantener la calma y seguir pensando y colocándose en la postura que le ordenó Galadriel, que era estar recta y no moverse para nada.

Sin embargo cuando empezó a necesitar respirar, se asustó, pues su cuerpo estaba a punto de moverse. Apretó los músculos con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así, necesitaba respirar, si no moriría en medio de la nada.

Para cuando sintió que estaba a las puertas de la muerte. El fango que la rodeaba desapareció, o eso le pareció, por que comenzó a sentir como caía hacia la nada, a un abismo.

Decidió que era momento de abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, vio con horror como estaba precipitándose hacia unos frondosos arboles.

Intentó recordar algún conjuro rápido, pero no le salieron las palabras.

Comenzó a golpearse con grandes ramas, que se rompían y doblaban, y la chica lo agradeció rápidamente, pensando que así por lo menos no moriría nada más empezar.

Sin embargo en el ultimo segundo vio el suelo, y antes de poder hacer absolutamente nada, todo se volvió negro.

*"Nan alassëaomentielvanen" / "Estoy encantado de haber estado contigo"

*"Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet" / "Dichosos son los ojos que te ven"

**Gracias por leerlo!**

**Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión, **

**ya que es mi primer fic. Espero no haber dejado ninguna falta de ortografía :3. **


	2. El río y un hobbit desnudo

**Perdonad por el capitulo anterior, no controlo aun los espacios del texto, y seguro que se lee bastante mal. Espero haber colocado este mejor y mas agradable a la vista :)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes y el mundo no son propiedad mía, **

**sino de J.R.R Tolkien, que es un puro genio.**

Abrió los ojos, y vio sombras grises a su alrededor, tenia la visión completamente empañada. Sintió que su ropa estaba mojada, y que le pesaba muchísimo.

Le dolía a infiernos la cabeza, pero dio las gracias, por que creía que no tenia nada roto.

Se incorporó con dificultad y miro a su alrededor.

A su alrededor se extendían árboles y mas árboles, bordeados por un pequeño río.

"Mierda" fue lo único que pudo decir en voz alta.

De alguna manera, no estaba cerca de algún sitio que ella recordara, si no en medio de un bosque cualquiera, lo que significaba que podía estar tanto en el bosque negro como en el bosque de Fangorn. Osea que realmente estaba perdida, mojada, y con todo el cuerpo magullado.

Intentó mantener la calma e intentar trazar su primer movimiento de búsqueda.

Pero aunque fuera muy buena rastreando pistas, no había absolutamente nada. La lluvia había borrado todo rastro. Suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer era buscar un sitio donde no lloviera y esperar.

Recogió todas sus cosas que había esparcidas por el suelo : su espada, el arco élfico que le regalo Légolas y el carcaj, una bolsa con comida y agua, una con algunos libros y hierbas, y una muda de capa.

Prefirió no ponerse la capa limpia y seca, no hasta que encontrara un refugio a esperar que pasara el maldito diluvio.

Camino como unas dos horas, con el cuerpo helado y sintiendo por fin el dolor que le había dejado la caída. Pero por fin vio un pequeño hueco entre unas rocas, y corrió a refugiarse.

Ya era entrada la noche, hacia un frió helado, y pese a que no le daba buena sensación encenderse un fuego estando ella sola a la vista del resto del bosque, su cuerpo deseaba calor.

Unos minutos después, con la capa y la ropa quitada, con un acogedor fuego lamiendo su piel con un calor casi hogareño, se permitió comer lembas que se había llevado, y después recostarse en la capa que había traído de repuesto.

Intentó idear un plan para el día siguiente, pues era muy posible que si había aterrizado en medio de un bosque, es por que fuera uno cerca de las montañas azules, pues en el poco tiempo que había tenido, había recogido un manuscrito de un tal Ori sobre las aventuras del gran Thorin Escudo de Roble y su compañía. Y según ese manuscrito, después de la caída de Erebor, él y miles de enanos emigraron allí, refugiándose de estar huérfanos de hogar.

Suspirando de manera pesada, dejó el pequeño manuscrito y se tumbó del todo en la capa, arropándose con ella. Y aunque en el fondo no deseaba dormirse por miedo a que le tendieran una emboscada, llevaba días y días sin dormir a causa de la pena y de la borrachera, y ahora que veía luz al final del camino, se hundió en el cansancio, dejándose llevar por el sueño que tanto necesitaba.

.

.

.

() () ()

_Paseó con el corazón en un puño, oyendo la canción que los elfos de Lothlorien habían compuesto para Gandalf. Ella no entendía del todo el élfico, así que no estaba segura que es lo que decían de él; pero Sam tenía toda la razón, lo mas bonito en sus recuerdos eran los fuegos artificiales que te perseguían entre los pies y después se elevaban hasta los mas alto del cielo, iluminando la noche._

_No, ni los elfos de Galadriel podían expresar lo bello que era eso._

_Se apartó del grupo, que se dispuso a dormir, y se sentó en la raíz de un árbol, intentando recapacitar._

_Su maestro había caído. El Barlog le había derrotado...pero aun así la misión debía continuar. Aunque su corazón estuviera encogido de la pena, pues juró a Gandalf ser fiel a la comunidad y proteger a los hobbits, pasara lo que pasara._

_Pero tenia miedo. El miedo a fracasar._

_Sintió unos pasos detrás suya, y se giró con rapidez._

"_¿Los elfos silvanos no saben que estar vigilando a alguien es de muy mala educación? Le bufó._

_Él siguió caminando hacia ella._

"_¿Como estas Scatha?"eso la pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba que el príncipe elfo se preocupase por como estuviese. "Tu eras su alumna, supongo que la pérdida debe ser mas dolorosa"_

"_Es dolorosa en general para todos...pero si, es complicado..." se sentía mal por hablarle de sus sentimientos a alguien desconocido, así que cerró la boca._

_Ese elfo solo era un presumido que afirmaba que disparaba flechas mejor que ella, que corría mas que ella, y que por supuesto era mucho mas ágil y silencioso. Además, por alguna razón, siempre la evitaba. En todo el viaje que llevaban, no había dirigido mas de dos palabras hacia la muchacha. Solo la miraba, con una mirada indescifrable, de indiferencia, y eso la ponía enferma de rabia._

_Se sentó también en la raíz del árbol, a unos metros de Scatha, en silencio._

_Pero lo rompió._

"_¿Es verdad que Boromir te ha pedido que después de la guerra vayas con él a Gondor?" la chica se sobresaltó. Sabía que Boromir había hablado en voz demasiado alta cuando iban caminando por ese bosque tan silencioso._

_Miró a los ojos a Legolas, y asintió lentamente._

_A ella le había pillado de improvisto la petición. Boromir era de su agrado, pero aun así solo lo consideraba un gran amigo y guerrero. _

"_¿E irás?" volvió a preguntar el elfo, taladrándole con la mirada."Dicen que Gondor es un lugar hermoso, pero a la vez peligroso en estos momentos. Es posible que te quieran poner de protectora en la frontera con Mordor. Ya sabes, nunca es malo tener a una hechicera en tu propio bando."_

"_No sabia que eso era de tu incumbencia, señor elfo" soltó ariscamente, frunciendo el ceño. "Para alguien tan superior como usted, no creo que sea de interés alguno en donde quiera pasar el resto de sus días una simple humana. Así que si no le importa, métase en sus propios asuntos."_

_Y él sonrió. _

_Se disponía a levantarse dignamente y dejarlo allí plantado, pero él se levantó de un salto y sin poder preverlo, le beso suavemente en los labios. _

_Ella se vio incapaz de dar un solo paso más._

_Fue un beso casto y simple, pero ella sintió arder todo su cuerpo, por la vergüenza repentina, la ira momentánea y … algo que no sabría descifrar en ese instante._

_Quiso apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a su cerebro, pues sus brazos en vez de apartarlo, lo acercaron con suavidad, tocando su pelo perfecto._

_Después de unos segundos, él se apartó de ella, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios._

"_No me gustaría que te convirtieras en la señora del Senescal de Gondor. No es algo que te pegue, mi señora."_

_Y sin mas, se fue, dejándola allí, con las piernas temblando, un rubor horrible, y todos sus sentimientos encontrados. Malditos elfos, fue en lo único que pensó, mientras se tocaba los labios._

() () ()

.

.

.

Estaba harto de la lluvia. Llevaba lloviendo durando un largo día y medio, y estaba completamente empapado, hasta su pipa y tabaco respectivo estaba mojado, y eso si que le hacía irritarse.

Hubo un momento de esperanza, cuando Dori le preguntó a Gandalf si no podía parar la lluvia, y por un segundo el hobbit se llenó de esperanza; pero el mago dijo que pararía de llover cuando tuviese que parar.

El hobbit pensó que el mago tenia un sentido de humor un tanto cruel, y no le quedó otra opción que aprender a ignorar la lluvia y seguir avanzando en ese poni que constantemente le hacia estornudar.

Aun así no se quejó, por que delante de toda esa fila de ponis se colocaba majestuoso Thorin, que no había abierto la boca desde la noche anterior. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, le daba miedo ese enano. No miedo a que lo matara, que también, si no miedo a parecer completamente inservible en la empresa, cosa que probablemente también fuese cierta.

Se había decidido a aventurarse a tierras lejanas, pero aun así, todavía no sabía si había echo bien o no, pues casi ni sabia coger una espada, mucho menos un hacha o un escudo.

Le encantaba cocinar, pero ya tenían a Bombur, que era el cocinero oficial.

Para entretener en las noches, ya poseían a Bofur; ese simpático enano que cantaba canciones de taberna. O bien solo observando a los hermanos y respectivos sobrinos de Thorin, que en nada se parecían a él, pues eran joviales y traviesos, provocando a otros enanos y bromeando con el hobbit, de manera que se sentía bastante arropado.

Tampoco servia de escribano, pues tenían a Balin, que era, según Bilbo, el enano mas inteligente y sabio de la compañía; y el enano mas pequeño, Ori, que ya había comenzado a recopilar la historia de esta aventura sobre los enanos, un mediano y la montaña a la que se dirigían.

En resumen, solo podía estar allí sentado, vigilado por la mirada de Gandalf, escuchar y charlar con los enanos sobre sus costumbres o sobre batallas libradas. Ni siquiera creía que a los enanos les

interesaba saber en que época se siembran los crisantemos, en lo que era un especialista. Por lo tanto tampoco daba una conversación demasiado interesante.

"Vamos a parar unos minutos" indicó Thorin desde la cabeza de la fila, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Todos dieron suspiros de alivio y se bajaron de los caballos, intentando refugiarse debajo de alguno de esos arboles.

"Tengo agua en todas partes" dijo Nori con voz de queja.

"Eso no es malo" gritó Bofur desde el otro lado de la compañía "Si lo miras desde el lado positivo, no necesitaremos un baño en un mes, por lo menos"

Un coro de risas le siguieron a ese comentario, pero a Bilbo se le encendió la alarma.

Deseaba ducharse con locura. Sabia que estaba en una aventura, y que bañarse era mas bien secundario para los enanos, pero para él no. No estaba acostumbrado a estar una semana sin bañarse, y aun con la lluvia, había barro, y comenzaba a tenerse asco a si mismo.

Vio como paraba de llover, y pese a que le daba un pánico terrible, se acercó con todas sus fuerzas a Thorin, que hablaba en susurros con Dwalin.

Cuando vieron al hobbit se callaron enseguida, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que desea, saqueador?" preguntó Thorin con un tono cortante pero cortés. Pese a todo se le notaba que era hijo de un linaje de fuertes y majestuosos reyes enanos.

"Necesito un baño de manera urgente." Dwalin soltó algo en Khuzdul, que provocó una media sonrisa en Thorin. "No os entretendré, como mucho serán unos minutos. Intentaré ser lo mas breve posible"

Thorin le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos. Sus fríos ojos azules le atravesaban como la mas fría daga. Pero se mantuvo firme, era un Tuk, un Tuk sucio que necesitaba bañarse.

"De acuerdo." Bilbo sonrió levemente, pero por dentro estaba que daba saltos, había ganado a ese enano testarudo."Tiene usted unos pocos minutos saqueador, así que no se entretenga."

Bilbo giró sobre sus talones alejándose de la pareja enana que lo seguían mirando con gesto serio.

"¿Bilbo, a donde vas?" Gandalf se asomó de entre unos arboles en los que estaba recostado.

" Voy un segundo a el rió que he visto cerca de aquí, pasando unas rosas poco altas" recogió su cesta con ropa que llevaba su pony "Necesito un buen baño, y quitarme este barro"

"¿¡Bañarse?!" el hobbit oyó a Bofur reír junto con Gloin y Bifur, que decía a saber que cosas en el idioma enano. "Nuestro hobbit parece una pequeña elfa" otras carcajadas.

Pero a Bilbo poco le importó, había conseguido su momento para estar solo, y no le importaba que pensaran que era poco masculino por bañarse. Los pocos masculinos, en su opinión, eran ellos.

Así que dejó a los enanos riendo a carcajada limpia, mientras Fili y Kili apostaban sobre cuanto tardaría el "saqueador" en perfumarse.

Anduvo durante varios minutos y encontró el río. Su caudal no era muy abundante, por lo que no había riesgo de ser arrastrado. Aunque tampoco de poder bañarse en condiciones.

Después de desnudarse se quedó en el agua cerrando los ojos, sentándose en la orilla, con el agua cubriéndole hasta el principio de su barriga redonda de hobbit.

Le fastidio enormemente no haberse acordado de llevar al viaje jabón y otras cosas para la higiene...pero poco se podía hacer ya, así que intentó no compadecerse de lo sucio que estaría durante varios meses.

Se preguntó el por qué de esa conversación entre Dwalin y Thorin mirándolo seriamente.

Suspiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Seguramente ninguno de los dos confiaban en él. Inclusive después de que los hermanos ayer lo aterrorizasen con sus bromas de mal gusto, fingiendo que habían oído orcos, seguro pensaban que era un cobarde que iba a huir a la mínima.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al pensar en la batalla que le narró ayer en la noche Balin, en las minas de Moria.

El jamás podría ni con un solo orco.

De repente oyó algo a sus espaldas. Se giró con rapidez, abriendo bien los ojos, y con el corazón en un puño.

Pensó que seria una ardilla, o un pájaro. Pero volvió a escuchar ruido, y eran pasos.

Cogió su ropa, y sin atreverse a parar, comenzó a rodear una roca que había en la orilla, intentando averiguar de donde venían las pisadas y por donde podía huir.

En su mente veía a un orco, no había otra posibilidad, pues si fuera uno de sus compañeros no sería silencioso; al contrario, habría ido corriendo y vociferando su presencia.

Era un orco, se repetía a si mismo. Cuando salió del agua, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la chaqueta, y se maldijo por dentro. Le había costado mucho coserla, y era su preferida.

Volvió por el borde de la roca, y la vio.

Con mucho sigilo se agachó, y arrastrándose, la recogió.

En el momento en el que sus dedos agarraron a la chaqueta, vio en el otro lado del río una silueta.

Se quedó parado mirando. Y vio a un ser encapuchado y un arco apuntando hacia él.

Por un momento no se movió. Solo estaba en estado de shock.

Vio como el encapuchado bajo un poco el arco con la flecha, y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a correr entre el bosque , tapándose con su ropa como podía sus partes. Sentía como el encapuchado le seguía corriendo.

Vio a los ponis y a los enanos.

"¿¡Que haces desnudo?! ¡Por el amor de Mahal!" Gloin le grito a plena voz. Los enanos se rieron con fuerza, señalándolo, menos Thorin, que puso los ojos en blanco de la desesperación.

"¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!"comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

Los enanos se levantaron a toda prisa, esperando ordenes de Thorin, que miraba a Bilbo entre la curiosidad y el enfado. Pero le dio igual. "¡Viene un orco encapuchado y armado!"

Dwalin cogió su hacha y Thorin su espada, seguidos de Gandalf, que se había levantado rápidamente, saliendo de entre los arboles.

Todos miraron al hobbit correr hacia ellos, y a una sombra seguirlo a toda prisa.

Kili, con toda la destreza que poseía, lanzó una flecha hacia la sombra que estaba a pocos metros de el saqueador, y el encapuchado para esquivarlo cayó al suelo, no sin antes, agarrar a el hobbit del tobillo, que también cayó en todo el barro.

Kili volvió a apuntar a el encapuchado, dispuesto a disparar a la cabeza.

"¡No voy a hacerte daño!" grito la voz encapuchada.

Y ahí comenzó toda duda sobre ese ser.

Pues la voz era de una hembra.

() () ()

.

.

.

Oyó un chapoteo. Y con sigiló, salió de su cueva, dejando todas sus cosas, pero llevando consigo todas sus armas.

Había pasado una noche tranquila, pero bien podía ser un orco. Y si no era un orco, podría ser un ciervo, y ella deseaba con todas sus ganas comer carne, en vez de pan élfico, que nunca le había gustado demasiado.

Caminó entre los arboles, y cuando volvió a escuchar el chapoteo, una rama crujió a sus pies. Se maldijo a si misma por su torpeza. Dejó de caminar e intentó escuchar.

La criatura había dejado de moverse.

Esperó unos minutos, y siguió caminado, como Légolas le había enseñado, de tal manera que fuera totalmente silenciosa.

Se acercó a la orilla del río y lo vio.

Claramente no era un orco, pues los orcos no poseían la piel rosada y lisa. Aún así, siguió con el arco tenso, por si acaso.

Llegó al comienzo de la orilla y espero, para ver que era. Y como si ese ser le leyera el pensamiento, levantó la mirada y la descubrió.

Ella no sabía que hacer, no sabia si era amigo o enemigo. Pero no podía disparar a alguien desnudo e indefenso. Ademas...

Se dio cuenta de su pelo rizado, de sus mejillas sonrosadas, de sus orejas, estatura y de sus pies peludos.

"Bilbo..." susurró para ella sola.

Era él, no había duda. Lo conoció de anciano en Rivendel, pero la expresión de su cara era la misma. Mucho mas sana e inocente, pero la misma al fin y al cabo.

Bajó el arco, pues por Bilbo tuvo un fuerte cariño y admiración. No podía disparar a Bilbo. Él era también la clave en ese viaje.

¿Portaría ya el anillo?

Su mirada se suavizó, y bajo el arco aun mas. Pero cuando se dispuso a hablar con él, huyó despavorido.

"¡Joder!" maldijo la muchacha, y atravesando el río, lo siguió a todo trote."¡Espera! ¡No voy a hacerte nada!" No podía dejar que se marchara. Bilbo estaba en la compañía por recuperar Erebor, podía guiarla hasta los enanos. Y si no era así, tampoco quería que un mediano estuviera solo y desprotegido, y menos un familiar de Frodo.

Saltó entre los arbustos, sorteando los arboles, intentando no perder de vista a el hobbit, que para ser tan pequeño, corría a gran velocidad.

De repente lo oyó gritar

"¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!" ella maldijo de nuevo. No tenia idea de si la atacarían, pero no le quedaba otra opción que parar a el hobbit y hablar con él, o de lo contrario todo habrá sido en vano.

El pequeño salió a un sendero y ella comenzó a correr aun mas, dándole alcance. Lo tenia solo a unos centímetros de sus manos, aunque tampoco sabia de donde cogerle para que parara, por que el pobre con el susto había salido corriendo desnudo.

De repente una flecha salió de la nada dirección la chica, y para poder esquivarla, tuvo que tirarse a el suelo, y mientras caía, supo que si no detenía al mediano delante de ella, la matarían o si no ella tendría que matar.

Y ninguna de las dos cosas era una opción.

El hobbit cayó con ella a el barro,cogido por el tobillo, mientras algunas voces hablaban de abatirla.

"¡No voy a hacerte daño!"le gritó a él, que se retorcía con desesperación.

Después de gritar el mediano paró de forcejear y la miró.

Los ojos del hobbit pasaron de ser de puro terror a ser de incredulidad. Ella lo soltó rápidamente y levantó las manos, soltando el arco y el carcaj en el suelo.

"Pe-pero si no eres un orco" exclamó el Bilbo, y viéndose desnudo se tapó tanto como pudo.

Ella intento calmarlo, y se quitó la capucha, dejando que su largo pelo castaño cayese en cascada por su espalda, y lo miró con sus ojos verdes claros, de la manera mas inocente que pudo.

"Claro que no soy un orco" afirmó.

Puso de repente cara de indignación. "Entonces ¿ por que me perseguías como si me fueses a cazar? No creo que sea de su gusto comerme, señorita"

Cogió un mechón de su pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja "Fue usted el que me asustó ¿a quien se le ocurre ir solo y desnu-"

"¿QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TU?" la chica oyó una voz grave y fuerte al fondo del sendero.

Levantó la vista, y descubrió que no había solo un arquero, sino que una docena de ojos la miraban con recelo y sorpresa. "¡KILI, APUNTA HACIA ELLA!"

La voz grave y fuerte se coloco delante de todos, espada en mano, con una mirada llena de odio. El sujeto poseía unos ojos claros como el hielo a punto de fundirse, en conjunto con una espesas cejas negras y un pelo largo y trenzado. Su presencia emanaba poder y soberanía, además de que acongojaba mantener la mirada. Siguió observando, totalmente muda, a el conjunto de personajes que había delante de ella.

Tipos con peinados extraños y largos, cargados con pesadas armas y unos pequeños ponis que cargaban con sacos y bolsas.

Era la empresa de enanos, pues a pesar de que algún que otro enano era, seguramente, tan alto como ella, los demás eran bastante cortos de estatura y fornidos, como Gimli.

Ella se levantó lentamente, con las manos aun levantadas, intentando averiguar que decir. Se sentía auténticamente imbécil, pues después de todo, no había pensado que podía decir para que los enanos, no solo no la mataran, si no que la dejaran unirse a la empresa.

El hobbit se aparto y se unió con los demás en grandes zancadas, rojo de la vergüenza, mientras que un enano con un gorro extraño soltaba una gran carcajada.

Aun pese a la carcajada, la tensión no se había disuelto, es más, iba en aumento, pues una muchacha humana había perseguido a uno de los miembros de la empresa a través del bosque y totalmente desnudo, como si se tratara de una cacería.

Y todo se iluminó para Scathal. Vio un gorro picudo y gris. Gandalf avanzaba a el lado del mediano. Gandalf, todavía Gris.

"Gandalf el Gris" subió el tono para hablar. Los enanos se giraron y miraron al mago, que levantó la vista y miró a la muchacha de piel pálida que lo llamaba.

"¿Me conoce usted, linda señorita?" sonrió con bondad, haciendo que el más alto de la empresa bufara en respuesta.

"Digamos que si" adelantó un paso, y los dos enanos mas altos levantaron sus armas. Ella miró al que podría ser el mas peligroso a esa distancia, que era el arquero. Pero este no tenia el arco tenso, se había quedado con la boca abierta mirándola. "Llevo buscándolo 3 días, y necesito hablar con usted. Es muy urgente"

El mago la miro durante unos segundo, y seguidamente sonrió.

"Supongo que quiere que sea en privado, ¿no?" ella asintió "Bien entonces, acompañame hacia los arboles y hablaremos tranquilamente"

"¡Para nada!" habló de nuevo el enano imponente "puede ser una trampa, ¿y si es una ladrona o una asesina? Perderíamos al mago de la empresa" Bramó, señalándola.

"Le aseguro que no soy una ladrona, señor Escudo de Roble." le dijo con la voz un tanto afilada.

No sabía como, pero era él. No cabía duda.

El entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Como sabes quien soy?" apuntó la espada en su dirección "Gandalf, puede ser una espía de los orcos"

Gandalf se puso delante de Thorin y de toda empresa, y agarrando por el hombro a la muchacha, se perdieron en el bosque, dejando a Thorin con la palabra en la boca, y una rabia a punto de explotar.

Optó por callarse y alejarse de la empresa, maldiciendo en el lenguaje secreto de los enanos.

Después de un silencio, Bofur fue el primero en hablar.

"No es por quitar seriedad a el asunto pero..." se giró hacia Bilbo "Señor saqueador, creo que esa muchacha a visto sus partes mas pudientes, y encima le ha perseguido. Yo diría que eres un autentico campeón"

"No es gracioso señor enano" refunfuño el hobbit, mientras se colocaba por fin toda su ropa.

"No digo que lo sea pero, esta bastante claro que a la muchacha le han gustado tanto sus "dotes", que ha corrido como una loca para volver a verlas"

Una carcajada recorrió a la compañía, quitando por fin la tensión acumulada, mientras Bilbo gritaba furioso a Bofur y a los demás, rojo de la vergüenza.

El único que no reía era el líder de la compañía, que miraba hacia los arboles, preparado para atacar a esa infame humana en cuanto notase algún movimiento extraño.

.

.

.

.

Bilbo se comió su tercera manzana, y por fin sintió su hambre saciada. Cogió su pipa, que había conseguido secar, y puso el tabaco que le ofreció Bofur amablemente, puesto que el suyo seguía empapado.

Tomo una fuerte calada, y la soltó con lentitud. Suspiró. Ese tabaco no era tan bueno como el de Cuaderna sur...pero era mejor que nada.

Los enanos formaban un circulo irregular alrededor del fuego, mientras comían y charlaban animadamente, como siempre.

Sin embargo, en el ambiente había una gran incertidumbre.

Gandalf llevaba hablando con la joven humana durante varias horas, y pese al enfado de Thorin, no tuvieron otro remedio que acampar, pues la oscuridad les había pillado, y no era conveniente cabalgar de noche con los ponis.

Cada uno estaba charlando en grupos, y eso al hobbit lo alegraba, pues no quería realmente hablar sobre barbas y cerveza, si no que prefería disfrutar de fumar en su pipa tranquilamente, en los pocos momentos en los que podía hacerlo.

"Señor Bolson" sintió un empujón por la espalda, y se vió rodeado por dos enanos. Bofur cogió por los hombros al hobbit y Kili se colocó delante de él. "Pese a que usted es un mediano simple, no podrá negar que la aventura de hace unas horas ha sido interesante."

"¿Interesante?" exclamó el hobbit "Me han espiado, apuntado con una flecha y perseguido por el bosque desnudo por una loca, que finalmente después del baño, ha echo que vuelva a estar cubierto de suciedad, así que no veo lo interesante del asunto señor enano"

Kili le palmeó la pierna mientras se reía. "Ha sido divertido verte correr asustado por una muchacha humana, eso es innegable; es más, es una humana bastante...ya sabes" guiñó un ojo a el mediano.

El resto de la empresa paró levemente sus conversaciones para escuchar.

"¿Es qué? Pregunto Bilbo. Bofur iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero Thorin levantó su voz por encima de las otras posibles.

"Es un peligro." todos se giraron para ver a su líder "No quiero que olvidéis que venía armada, que ha aparecido de la nada, y que seguramente si el señor saqueador no hubiese corrido hacía nosotros, ella lo habría aniquilado en cuanto le hubiese dado alcance."

Los enanos se quedaron pensativos.

"Así que no bajéis la guardia, y recordad por que estamos aquí. No hay cavidad para confiar en cualquiera, por mucho que-"

"Que sea tan bonita" susurró alguien. Thorin paró en seco, y dirigió sus ojos a el enano que había dicho eso. Ori estaba completamente rojo por lo que acababa de decir, y sus dos hermanos dirigieron sus manos a la boca de su hermano, totalmente abochornado.

Kili asintió en silencio, estando de acuerdo con su amigo Ori.

"La verdad es que Ori tiene razón." afirmo Bofur con una media sonrisa. "Parece un poco loca, pero su belleza no se puede negar"

"Pensaba que solo te gustaban barbudas" exclamó Nori desde el otro lado del fuego, destapando la boca de su hermano pequeño.

Bofur fumó de su pipa mientras hablaba con alegría "A mi me gustan las mujeres bonitas. Ya sean enanas o humanas, y esta, es muy bonita"

"Un poco delgada, ¿no crees?" intervino también Bombur "Seguramente esté enferma o desnutrida"

"Las humanas no tienen por que estar tan rellenas como nuestras mujeres amigo mio" habló Balin, que había estado en silencio junto a su hermano, que miraba con su ceño fruncido, muy propio de su expresión natural "Es mas, creo que se ven mas bellas delgadas. Aunque la falta de barba le hace ver demasiado pálida e inocente"

"¡Como tu, hermano!" rió Fili. Y Kili se tiró a por el. Se terminó el silencio.

El hobbit cerró los ojos, maldiciendo. Había pensado que tendría tranquilidad. Pero estaba claro que con los enanos la tranquilidad no existía.

"¡BASTA!" gritó Thorin, y todos se quedaron quietos en sus sitios. "HE DICHO QUE ES PELIGROSA, SEA HUMANA U ORCO. ASI QUE NADA DE HABLAR DE ELLA. NI DE MIRARLA, NI DE NADA. ¿ENTENDIDO?¡ME DA IGUAL QUE GANDALF QUIERA HABLAR CON ELLA. ESTÁ PROHIBIDO ACERCARSE A ESA HUMANA. Y SE ACABÓ!"

Los enanos fueron asintiendo lentamente.

"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los enanos eran hospitalarios; quien lo diría Thorin" todos miraron entre los arboles, en donde aparecieron dos siluetas.

A Gandalf, que miraba con seriedad a los enanos, y a su lado a la humana, sin su capa y sus armas.

El hobbit se reprochó por haberse asustado tanto.

Realmente no era nada horrible; era muy linda, no muy alta, y demasiado delgada para su gusto sobre estar sano y disfrutar de dos o tres desayunos, pero bonita al fin y al cabo.

Vestía como un hombre cualquiera, y su pelo estaba trenzado hacia atrás.

Su cara, sin embargo, si dada impresión de ser mas fuerte de lo que su complexión física aparentaba, pues sus ojos estaban fulminando a Thorin, con tanta fiereza que parecía que su color fuera el del mismo fuego.

Y Thorin la miraba a ella, con el mismo desprecio y furia. Si fueran armados, pensó el mediano, estaría ya alguno de los dos herido.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Y finalmente fue Gandalf el que habló, con alegria en su voz, como si no se percatase del odio que emanaba de el líder de la empresa.

"Señores, os presento a Scatha. Y ella será nuestro nuevo miembro de la compañía."

.

.

.

**Gracias por leerlo. Espero vuestra opinión, y no haberme dejado alguna falta de ortografía por ahí. De nuevo gracias por leer !**


	3. perro vagabundo y miedos del pasado

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Estoy ilusionada con esta historia y espero ir mejorando con cada capitulo gracias a vuestras opiniones.**

**En este continuamos con Scatha en medio de esa compañía, gobernados por un testarudo y obcecado enano **

**Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.R.R. Tolkien, el cual me hubiera encantado conocer y agradecer por este increíble mundo que imaginó.**

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Me amas?susurró en el oído del elfo._

"_¿Y tu a mi?" Le contestó. _

_Estaban debajo de una sabana blanca como la nieve, y ligera como una pluma, envolviéndolos en un mundo a parte; su propio mundo. Ella estaba envuelta por el cuerpo de él, que a pesar de ser ligero, irradiaba un calor que la embriagaba. Le protegía._

"_No hace falta que lo diga, ¿no?"dijo suavemente, y lo besó con suavidad en el pecho, disfrutando de el olor que desprendía a pino y a madera joven._

"_Pues tampoco hace falta que lo diga yo, pero aun así..." con una mano levantó el colgante que ella guardaba con celo en el pecho "Esto está aquí para que no lo olvides nunca"_

_Se estremeció al tacto de sus dedos suaves en su piel. Era increíble como los dedos de un arquero tan experimentado en batallas eran tan suaves._

"_¿Te acordarás de mi cuando no este?" se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja._

_Se apartó de ella, levantando la sabana con rapidez, y abandonando la cama. El frió la encontró, y lo observó dar vueltas por la habitación a oscuras._

_No quiso interrumpir sus pensamientos, pues anhelaba su respuesta. Necesitaba saber. _

_El elfo se paró en medio de la habitación y la miró. Sus ojos brillaban de manera indescifrable._

"_He vivido miles de años, humana. Tantos que muchos de mis recuerdos se van borrando, pues ya no tienen importancia para mi. He...sentido muchas cosas por mucha gente que me ha rodeado, incluso sentimientos de amor Scatha" ella se acongojó, pensando en la bella elfa que podría haber conquistado el corazón de Legolas "Pero...yo no podría olvidarte"_

_Vio como se colocó a su lado de la cama, agachándose, para estar a su altura, se incorporó y se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama, con él apoyado en sus rodillas._

"_Yo nunca podría olvidarte. Y el día que...ya sabes...no sería capaz de eliminarte de mi cabeza. En mi corazón, solo hay sitio para ti."_

"_Y-" intentó hablar, pero él la calló con una mirada. _

"_No hay nada que puedas decirme, o reprocharme Scatha. Nada." la cogió de las manos y la levantó. Los dos quedaron de pie._

"_Mañana por la mañana mi padre te conocerá, y deseo..." la cogió de las manos. "Deseo presentarte como mi compañera y prometida."_

_Entró en estado de shock. Sin poder hablar. Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que no hablaba._

"_Bueno, no sabía de que manera decírtelo, y creo que este no era un bueno momento. No hace falta que acep-"_

"_Si" dijo rápidamente._

"_¿Que?" habló el rubio, nervioso._

_Ella se soltó de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, dando saltos._

"_¡Que si! ¡Que si! ¡Claro que quiero idiota! ¿¡Como no voy a querer!?" lo besó con ansias, haciendo que retrocediera, pegando gritos en la comisura de sus labios. _

_Poco le importaba que le escuchara toda la corte del rey del bosque. _

_La paró, sonriendo. Le agarró la cara, para que parará de saltar por la habitación. Tenía una sonrisa radiante._

"_Te amo, Scatha" afirmó._

_Y ella se sintió llena de felicidad._

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos, rápidamente, asustada.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio que todo estaba en calma y silencio.

Estaba en medio del bosque , con una fogata que iluminaba el pequeño campamento que habían montado para esa noche.

Unos ronquidos horribles resonaron, rompiendo el silencio, pero nadie parecía ver turbado su sueño por el ruido.

Se incorporó, sentándose. Agarró su cabeza con fuerza, y la metió entre las piernas, intentando respirar.

Había sido tan real, que habría jurado por un segundo que no era un sueño, y que seguía en esa cama blanca y mullida. Con él a su lado.

Pero estaba en el bosque, rodeada de enanos, apartada varios metros de ellos, y solo abrigada con su propia capa.

El aire no entraba bien por sus pulmones. Tenia un nudo tan grande en la garganta, que se sentía como si se la hubiesen quemado con hierro fundido. Contó lentamente hasta diez, mientras intentaba coger aire y soltarlo, de manera que no se oyera su garganta rota.

"¿Esta usted bien, señorita?"

Levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada.

Bilbo la miraba con preocupación, y se acercó lentamente, sin estar muy seguro de hacerlo o no. Ella asintió, para evitar que el hobbit siguiera avanzando, pero aun así se acercó junto a ella.

Se agachó a su lado. "¿No tiene frió? ¿O tal vez hambre?" Sonrió levemente "Un hobbit sabe bien, que cuando una persona no come, es imposible que sea capaz de dormir en condiciones. Es mas, es imposible incluso poder andar o correr como tu lo haces"

Ella le sonrió también, de una manera dulce.

"Muchas gracias maese hobbit. Estoy bien. Simplemente me he desvelado con los..." lanzó una mirada a los enanos, sonriendo aun mas "Ya sabes"

El mediano le miró con comprensión.

"Lo entiendo perfectamente. No se que ser viviente es capaz de hacer tanto sonido mientras duerme, pero aquí al lado tenemos la respuesta"

Se miraron divertidos. Y ella se sintió bastante mejor, pues el sentir el apoyo de alguien, siempre era reconfortante después de esos días de silencio absoluto.

Después de su llegada, y de terribles discusiones entre Thorin y Gandalf, que lo amenazó con abandonar la empresa y dejar a los enanos a su suerte, por fin le hicieron firmar el contrato, a regañadientes del líder, por supuesto, que no paraba de hablar en su idioma secreto mientras la miraba con odio y desprecio.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores. Iba con ellos, comía con ellos, y dormía con ellos, pero era como un perro vagabundo al que nadie quería a su lado. Le pasaban platos con comida, y le servían agua, pero no le dirigían la palabra. Y cuando sentía que alguien la miraba, los ojos dejaban de observarla, dándole la espalda.

Así que, en resumen, solo se trasladaba de un lado para otro, en silencio o charlando brevemente con Gandalf, deseando que el viaje pasara rápido, o que inclusive hubiera alguna emboscada para poder luchar y sentir que hacía algo mas que estar en silencio y ausente.

Por lo tanto, estaba sorprendida y feliz de que Bilbo hubiese sido el primero en hablarle, a pesar de las amenazas de Thorin.

El nudo bajaba lentamente por su garganta, y la respiración se estaba normalizando.

"Muchas gracias, señor Bolsón." le dijo con sinceridad. "Si lo desea puedo tomar el relevo en su guardia, y así podría usted descansar unas horas"

El negó con las manos.

"No, no, no. Por supuesto que no, estoy perfectamente ahora mismo, y no tengo sueño, ¿quien podría dormir con estos ronquidos? Se rió suavemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco "No se preocupe e intente dormir un poco mas, que seguro le hace falta."

Ella se soltó las piernas con suavidad, relajando los músculos. Agachó un poco la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada.

"Siento mucho lo que sucedió en el bosque, Bilbo" dijo por fin su nombre "No sabia si eras amigo o enemigo, y me dejé llevar por la situación...No debí seguirte de esa manera . De veras que lo siento"

El hobbit se sonrojó levemente, con una pequeña mueca.

"No te voy a negar que me sorprendiste, pero...no fue para tanto" dejó de sonreir "Una muchacha bella me persigue por el bosque, yo me asusto, y huyó corriendo por el bosque...no es su culpa, si no la mía por ser tan cobarde"

Ella le cogió la mano sin planearlo, y él la miró sorprendido.

"No eres un cobarde señor mediano. Cualquiera hubiese huido. Eso no es de ser cobardes" afirmó con determinación, pues así lo pensaba.

El hobbit apartó la mano de la muchacha, nervioso, y cogió su pipa, para fumar.

"Saqueador"

Bilbo casi se cae de culo al escuchar su nuevo apodo, y los dos se giraron, asustados.

Enfrente de ellos, en el otro lado de la hoguera, estaba Thorin mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado. "Mientras usted habla, podríamos ser atacados; así que le sugiero que haga lo que se le ha mandado, pues no consentiré una emboscada en mi empresa por que usted no pueda controlarse y necesite estar al lado de la bruja"

El mediano iba a contestar, tartamudeando y temblando, pero la chica habló antes.

"Es cierto, maese hobbit" Bilbo la miró con ansiedad "Voy a seguir durmiendo. Si necesita que le cambie el turno, solo dígalo. Perdóneme por haber creado una preocupación hacia mi"

Le sonrió con amargura, y pese a que tenia miedo de el enano, no quería dejar a la muchacha sola.

"Pero-"

"Ahora, saqueador" volvió a bramar el moreno, y el hobbit se levantó, marchándose del lado de la humana y alejándose a uno de los arboles, a seguir vigilando.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, pero sintió los como los ojos de el enano la taladraban, y se dispuso a enfrentarlos.

El hielo de esos ojos la traspasaba, pero no le tenia miedo, así que no bajo la mirada.

"Buenas noches, señor enano" le escupió las palabras antes de girarse, y tumbándose a espaldas de ese frío ser que tanto la odiaba.

Pero ella no iba a rendirse. Ese príncipe que la odiaba tanto, tenia que seguir vivo, aunque poco le importara, pues así, viviría el suyo, al que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, y las cosas no cambiaron lo mas mínimo. Nadie le hablaba, nadie la miraba. Era una autentica apestada.

Pero para su plena alegría, el hobbit, aunque de manera muy sutil, le hablaba.

Le servía los cuencos con la comida, y colocaba su poni al lado del suyo, que estaba cargado con los utensilios de cocina,y que iba detrás de toda la compañía al completo.

En las noches, le dirigía una mirada de compañerismo, y por las mañanas veía como alguien la había arropado brevemente. Y eso la reconfortaba bastante. Pues no era apestaba para alguien, por pequeño que fuera.

Gandalf buscaba momentos para charlar con ella, pero a la vez la evitaba intencionadamente, pues ella expresamente se lo había pedido.

No podian hablar, el mago era demasiado sabio, y ella no podía desvelar nada de lo que podía pasar en el viaje. Tenia que cambiar el rumbo de la historia, pero de manera sutil, pues si no, se podría cambiar el futuro con unas consecuencias nefastas.

Un día, mientras bajaba sus cosas del poni, oyó a Gandalf discutir con el príncipe enano, aunque estaban bastante lejos, no había nadie a varios valles, que no los hubiese oído gritarse.

El tema era sobre los elfos, y estaba bastante claro que Thorin los odiaba a morir.

Gandalf salio enfadado, atravesando la empresa con aspavientos.

"Gandalf, ¿a donde vas?" pregunto Bilbo.

"A buscar la compañía de el único de por aquí que tiene sentido común" declaró

"¿Y quien es?" le preguntó

"¡Yo, señor Bolsón!" gritó mientras seguía su camino, lejos de ellos "Ya estoy harto de enanos" alcanzó a escuchar Scatha.

Se quedó fría mientras lo vio marchar, asustada de que el único que sabía su cometido se fuera para no volver.

"Bombur, tenemos hambre" declaró Thorin desde el otro lado.

La muchacha terminó de sacar sus cosas, y se sentó lejos de la empresa, como de costumbre. Kili se acercó con su cuenco de comida y se lo tendió en las manos.

"Gracias" susurró secamente.

Y al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Kili quería contestar, quería decirle algo, pero agitó la cabeza y se marchó cabizbajo, murmurando en voz baja.

Le daba pena algunos enanos, por que aunque la evitaban, estaba claro que querían hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre muchas cosas; pero por respeto a su líder, no lo iban a hacer.

Comió lentamente, abstraída en sus cosas; que eran básicamente recordar algún que otro conjuro sencillo o el nombre de los arboles que la rodeaban. Así pasaba días enteros, sin ningún sobresalto, intentando no escuchar a los enanos, pues no quería sentirse mas apartada de lo que ya estaba.

Pero esa noche fue diferente.

"¡Tío Thorin!"gritó una voz mientras se acercaba corriendo. Fili tenía la cara desencajada "¡Unos trolls han cogido a Bilbo! ¡Y a nuestros ponis!¡Kili esta allí solo, pero seguro que saldrá a proteger a el mediano."

Antes de que nadie pudiese objetar nada, Thorin se lanzó como una flecha al bosque, con su espada en mano, lanzando ordenes a Dwalin, que le seguía a toda prisa. Seguidamente, todos los enanos salieron en tropel, siguiendo a su líder.

Ella soltó el cuenco, y cogió su espada,también a la carrera.

No podía permitir que hirieran a la única persona que le hablaba y trataba con consideración.

Sorteó los arboles con rapidez, y vio un fuego al fondo, y gritos de batalla. Sin pararse a pensar, entró en el revuelo, blandiendo su espada en alto.

Tres grandes trolls intentaban golpear a los enanos, y estos a su vez, cortaban finamente en sus piernas y brazos, mientras esos horribles seres lanzaban gritos de dolor y fastidio.

Vio a el enano mas joven, Ori, cogido por las piernas por uno de los trolls, y se lanzó a toda velocidad.

Vio la espalda de uno de los enanos, al cual no reconoció, y en el aire, corto con fuerza el brazo que tenia sujeto al enano, que cayo de bruces al suelo, mientras el monstruo gritaba de dolor. Intentó herirle cortando una de sus piernas, y aunque hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, las espadas normales no servían para una piel tan gruesa.

Intentó formular algún conjuro, pero no se le ocurría ninguno que pudiese servir en esos momentos. Por lo que se limitó a intentar apartar al enano que había salvado.

"Levántate Ori" le gritó con fuerza, cogiéndolo del brazo y obligándolo a levantarse.

Sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su costado, y como era lanzada contra un árbol. Cayó al suelo, totalmente desorientada, intentando ponerse de pie

"¡Scatha1!" oyó su nombre, y su corazón palpitó con mas rapidez. Alguien la había llamado por su nombre, alguien se había preocupado por ella.

La cogieron del brazo y la levantaron. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos marrones. Era Kili.

"Gracias" y se incorporó preparada para seguir luchando.

"¡Bilbo!" gritó él, corriendo al lado de su tío, que lo agarró para que se detuviera.

Scatha miró hacia los trolls y la ira llenó su cuerpo.

Tenían a Bilbo cogido por brazos y piernas.

"Desarmaos" ordenó uno de ellos "O lo desarmamos".

Bajaron las armas, y de uno en uno los metieron en sacos, tirándolos al suelo.

Cuando llego el turno de la joven, uno de los trolls se percató de la diferencia de ella con el resto de esos pequeños seres.

"¿Que tenemos aquí?" cogió a la muchacha de los hombros, apretándola con fuerza. Ella sentía como le aplasta las costillas, pero no se quejó, ni dejó que ese asqueroso ser la viera sufrir.

"Parece un asqueroso elfo" afirmo uno de ellos.

"No, es como un orco peludo, ¿no creéis?" Dijo otro. "Es tan feo como uno de ellos"

"¡No soy un orco, ser nauseabundo!" le gritó totalmente ofendida. ¿Orco? ¡¿ORCO?! "¡Y para feo, tu horrenda cara, troll inmundo! ¡Deberías mirarte en un río, y sabrías lo que es un ser feo y asqueroso de verdad!

Había olvidado hasta ella misma su carácter, y el que a veces, no sabia medir sus palabras. Pero aunque llevaba muchos días de tristeza y silencio, ella seguía siendo ella.

La lanzó con fuerza a el grupo de enanos que estaban tumbados, y sintió definitivamente, como algo se rompía dentro de ella. Ahogó un quejido con esfuerzo, viéndolo todo borroso.

Comenzaron a tener una charla sobre como cocinarlos, y a Bilbo dialogando con ellos para...¿Comérselos?

Ella sonrió con esfuerzo. Era realmente listo ese mediano.

"¿Estas de una pieza, humana?" preguntó una voz por encima de ella, y levantó la mirada, para toparse con los ojos de Thorin, que la observaban.

"Si" dijo, confundida y sorprendida. Le había preguntado como estaba. A ella. ¿Thorin?

No pudo apartar la mirada. Y sintió un calor reconfortante en el estomago, a pesar de que posiblemente serian comidos. "Eso creo"

"¡Nosotros no tenemos lombrices, tu si que tienes lombrices! Kili bramó al lado de la chica, que volvió a conectar a la realidad.

Bilbo se giró con dificultad, y los miró fastidiado.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, le pego un rodillazo a Thorin. Este la miro de, y solo con la mirada la entendió.

"¡Augh!" exclamo su sobrino,pues su tío le había golpeado en la espalda con fuerza. Pero cuando entre el grupo de enanos se miraron, lo comprendieron.

"¡Si, tengo unas lombrices enormes!" grito un enano de pelo gris,el que era sordo. Scatha desconocía su nombre.

"¡No, las mías son mas grandes!" dijo Kili. Y así todos los enanos.

Cuando el troll descubrió la verdad, se acercó cuchillo en mano a el hobbit.

Pero una voz resonó entre los arboles, fuerte e imponente.

"¡Que el alba caiga sobre todos!" Gandalf apareció en lo alto de unos riscos, y con su vara, los partió, dejando que el sol de la mañana lo iluminara todo.

De inmediato todo se lleno de crujidos, mientras, ante los ojos de quince personas, los trolls se convirtieron en piedra, como si nunca hubiesen tenido vida alguna.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iban a ser comidos, todos gritaron de alegría.

.

.

.

Fueron saliendo de los sacos y ayudándose unos a otros, en un revuelo de felicitaciones al mago y a Bilbo, que seguía cubierto por una extraña mucosidad.

La chica, liberada por Gandalf, comenzó a salir del saco. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un pinchazo horrible en la parte baja del pecho.

Se paró en seco, y con disimulo, se toco debajo de sus ropas, palpando las costillas.

Cuando llegó a la parte inferior, ahogo un gritó de dolor. Efectivamente, y muy a pesar suya, tenia dos costillas fracturadas, y se estaba hinchando por momentos.

Tenia dos posibilidades: decirlo y que alguno de los enanos se compadecieran de ella, la vendaran y la dejaran reposar unas horas, o bien callarse y aguantar a la noche, en donde podría ella misma vendarse y mirar la gravedad de sus heridas.

"Movámonos. Tiene que haber una cueva cerca de aquí. ¡Vamos!" ordenó Thorin, y comenzaron a moverse.

Estaba clara cual era la opción posible.

Recogieron el campamento y se adentraron entre unos arboles.

Le costaba horrores caminar, pues era como si le clavaran una flecha con cada paso que daba, pero aun así supo disimular perfectamente, o eso creía.

"Scatha, estas bien" comprobó que Bilbo había estado a su lado desde que comenzaron a caminar buscando una cueva aleatoria. La miraba con preocupación "Parecéis cansada. ¿Os habéis echo daño?"

"Para nada, señor Bolsón. Gracias por preocuparte" y continuó caminando en silencio, pues se veia incapaz de articular otra palabra. El hobbit siguió a su lado, observándola, pero no quiso molestarla, por lo que no le preguntó mas.

Llegaron a una cueva; y tomaron un descanso. Algunos enanos entraron en la cueva, y otros simplemente se quedaron sentados en la hierba.

La joven se colocó detrás de un árbol y se sentó, agotada. Comenzó a extenderse el dolor por todo su pecho y estomago. Oculta a la empresa, se echó un vistazo debajo de la ropa, y vio con horror como tenia la parte superior de su cuerpo llena de morados, y uno en concreto era negro y con mal aspecto, hinchado de una manera alarmante.

Pensó en algún conjuro o en alguna hierba que la aliviara, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Se golpeó levemente la cabeza contra el árbol, regañándose a si misma.

¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? Ella era una aprendiz de hechicera muy capacitada, y en la guerra del anillo lo había demostrado. Sabia curar heridas provocadas por una espada de Morgul o lanzar un rayo que partiese unas rocas gigantes. Y sin embargo no sentía que pudiese hacer nada en ese instante. Como si nunca hubiese aprendido nada.

Era como una simple cría asustada de sus heridas. Y eso la enfadaba y ahogaba aun mas.

Deseó a Gandalf, a el Gandalf de su tiempo, con ella. Para que le echara un sermón y la levantara.

"¡Algo se aproxima!" gritó uno de los enanos.

Con esfuerzo, cogió de nuevo su arma y se unió a la compañía.

Todo le resultaba borroso, pero pensó que había perdido totalmente la cabeza cuando vio a unos conejos gigantes tirar de un trineo. Se frotó los ojos, y volvió a enfocar la vista, pero...los conejos eran tan reales como lo era ella.

Vio al hombre que estaba subido en el trineo, y se sorprendió retrocediendo.

Era Radagast. Radagast el Pardo.

Su primer maestro. El de su infancia.

Se apoyó en el árbol y se quedó quieta, mirándolo mientras hablaba con Gandalf sobre algo que ella no escuchaba, absorta ante esa imagen.

Después de varios minutos, sonrió con nostalgia. Su maestro en esos años ya era raro y un tanto loco, pero con esa mirada tan noble e inocente que alegraba los corazones.

Siempre agradeció haber pasado varios años con él, pues le enseñó la belleza de la naturaleza, y el amor que se podía sentir por ella, así como usas los conjuros, para fines buenos y totalmente justificados. Ella supo que él estaba mal visto por algún que otro mago, y que se dudaba de su poder.

Pero su poder con los animales era mas terrible de lo que la gente creía, claro que su fachada de chiflado no ayudaba mucho.

Mientras estaba absorta en mirar a su antiguo maestro, un gruñido se acercaba a gran velocidad, y antes de que pudiera incorporase del todo, vio a un huargo corriendo hacia Thorin y sus sobrinos.

Cogió su arco de manera veloz, y con una sola flecha acertó de lleno en la cabeza de el animal, que cayó pesadamente, rematado por Dwalin.

"Hay una manada de orcos cerca" gritó Thorin furioso.

"¿A quien has contado sobre esta misión a parte de a nosotros?" le increpó Gandalf

"A nadie"

"¿¡A quien!? ¡Dímelo!" subió la voz, impaciente.

Mientras discutían mago y enanos sobre que hacer, la chica se fijó en un objeto que llevaba Gandalf en la mano, envuelto con una tela; y todo a su alrededor se ensombreció, desapareciendo las voces.

Un latir lento y pesado resonaba en sus oídos, y pequeños susurros acompañaban a ese tenebroso tamborileo.

Recordaba esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, pero...¿Que era?

Un fuerte apretón en las costillas la devolvió al mundo real, que estaba rodeado por el dolor que estaba empezando a ahogarla.

"Y estos conejos de Rosgobel." oyó a Radagast, subiéndose a su gigantesco trineo. "Que lo intenten si quieren"

Y dicho esto, salio a toda velocidad entre los arboles. ¿Que se había perdido de la conversación?

Una mano en la espalda, hizo que girará. Bilbo la miraba con cara de ansiedad.

"Estas muy palida mi señora" ¿le estaba hablando directamente? ¿Con Thorin tan cerca? Thorin los estaba mirando" ¿Le ocurre algo?"

Ella negó con suavidad, intentando sonreír, quedándose en una mueca extraña para ojos del hobbit.

iba a añadir algo mas, pero cortaron el momento entre los dos.

"¡VAMOS; TODOS SIGAN AL MAGO!" alentó con energía Thorin, que se perdió entre los arboles con Gandalf.

Ella no quiso que Bilbo se quedará a su lado preocupado, por lo que se agarró a la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se adelantó a él, situándose entre Gandalf y Thorin; que la miró de reojo mientras alcanzaban unos extensos llanos yermos, saliendo de el bosque que los resguardaba.

No era capaz de averiguar que estaba sucediendo del todo, ya que solo se concentraba en correr detrás del mago y en respirar con regularidad, cosa que se le estaba haciendo cada vez mas difícil. A cada paso, miles de agujas la perforaban por dentro, y su boca sabia lentamente a sangre.

Con cada metro que avanzaba se asustaba aun mas.

¿Iba a morir allí? ¿Al comienzo de todo? ¿Para nada?

Y sus pies se negaron a rebajar la velocidad, o a dejar de cumplir con su función y caer. Iba a aguantar, costara lo que costara.

Se chocó con el hombro de Thorin fuertemente, e intentó no gemir de dolor. Se vió empujada a una enorme roca, pegada al lado del enano, que la agarra fuertemente del brazo, y de Gandalf al otro, que permanecía a la espera.

Un huargo los buscaba por encima de la roca.

Miró a Thorin. La miró, y se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no hiciera ruido.

Eso la enfureció.

¿QUE SE CREIA QUE ERA ELLA? ¿IDIOTA? Lo maldijo por dentro con toda su alma. Y seguramente el lo notó, pero la ignoró y miró a su sobrino mas pequeño, indicándole que matara con su arco a la bestia.

Entonces tocó la túnica de Gandalf sin darse cuenta, y otra vez la sombra la recorrió de arriba a abajo, cuando rozó sin ninguna intención, lo que el mago llevaba escondido.

Miró a Gandalf, ignorando al Huargo y a Kili disparándole.

Gandalf se percató de su mirada de pánico, y se quedaron quietos, mirándose con intensidad.

"¿Sabes lo que es?" le preguntó a Scatha.

"Si" asintió con ansiedad y terror en su rostro.

No podía atender a nada de su alrededor. Era imposible. Tenia delante de ella, muchos años antes de la guerra del anillo; una de los objetos que mas pesadillas le habían provocado por las noches. Una de las cosas que mas había temido en su corta vida. Miedo a esas cosas, y a sus portadores.

Claro que lo sabía. Era una espada de Morgul.

Y significaba el mismísimo mal.

Oyeron aullidos a lo lejos, y volvieron a la persecución.

Gandalf corrió hacia la llanura de nuevo, y la chica le siguió, con Thorin y los demás a su espalda.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. No solo por el dolor. Sino por la duda.

¿Ya había comenzado? ¿Sesenta años antes comenzaron a moverse en Mordor?

Si era asi...

¿Por que no se avisó? ¿Que había echo después Gandalf?

Cuando giró la cabeza para buscar de nuevo a el mago, se llevó la sorpresa de no verlo por ningún lado.

Y por si sus pensamientos no la habían llevado lo suficientemente lejos como para no saber que estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de mas de media docena de huargos, que los estaban acorralando en otra agrupación de rocas.

Pero no se iba a acobardar por ello. No ahora que tenia mas cuestiones pendientes con el mago Gris.

.

.

.

Bilbo estaba asustado. No era capaz ni de creerse lo contrario.

No quería ser comido por huargos, que eran una de las cosas mas horribles que había visto en su corto viaje.

Pero aun así sacó su nueva espada, que le había entregado Ganfalf, y se dispuso a estar ahí, aunque estuviese aterrorizado.

No había otra salida.

Un movimiento rápido se colocó delante de el y de Thorin, que se mantenia erguido con su tambien nueva espada brillante.

No creia que iba a ser ella.

Scatha pasó delante de los enanos, y sacó su propia espada. Era oscura, como si tuviera ya muchos siglos vistos, y no era grande y majestuosa como la que portaba Thorin. Y aun así, la fuerte presencia que emanaba, le daba un aura de fuerza en batalla, que nada tenia que ver con su aspecto endeblucho y demacrado que había tenido unos momentos antes en el bosque, cuando apenas podía respirar.

"¡No cedáis!" gritó Thorin para su compañía, mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha. Bilbo captó una leve sorpresa en la cara del hijo de Thrain.

"¡Por aquí, insensatos!" Bilbo se giró, asustado por la voz a sus espaldas.

Entre las rocas, estaba el maldito mago, señalándoles que corrieran hacia él.

Fueron corriendo los enanos, mientras que Thorin, Kili y Scatha se quedaban atrás.

Antes de tirarse por lo que parecía la entrada a una cueva, se volvió hacia la otra dirección,

"¡Scatha!" gritó, aun estando al lado de Thorin, que le gritaba a su sobrino. "¡KILI!"

Los dos seguían allí, enfrentando a los orcos.

Un orco se acercó montado en su trasgo, directo a la humana. Bilbo quiso gritar.

Pero antes de cualquier gritó, la chica desapareció, justo cuando el orco le iba a acertar con una lanza. Y seguidamente, una sangre negra se esparcio por los matorrales.

La chica volvía a estar allí, con la espada, y su cuerpo lleno de sangre negra.

¿Había visto bien?Se pregunto el hobbit, asombrado. Ni siquiera pudo ver el movimiento de la espada, ni el de ella. Es como si hubiese pestañeado demasiado lento y se lo hubiese perdido. Pero eso era imposible. ¿No?

Kili se quedó mirándola también, anonadado. ¿Que había pasado?

"¡Kili, vamos!" Thorin rompio ese momento tan extraño, empujando al mediano, que cayó en la oscuridad, y aterrizó entre los enanos, que soltaban pequeñas quejas por su peso, mientras se iban incorporando.

Se levantó, mientras vió como bajaba, Kili, con la cara aun fuera de si, un tanto enajenado. Y después la Scatha

Bilbo se acercó a ella, pero no se atrevió a tocarla, al igual que ninguno de los otros. La visión de esa sangre tan putrefacta era un tanto horrible, y no invitaba a acercase a ella.

Thorin se deslizó, cayendo encima de ella.

Rápidamente se levantó, y con sus manos, la agarró de la los hombros de la ropa, empotrándola contra la dura piedra y elevándola del suelo, dejándola de puntillas.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS A SIDO ESO?!" sus manos le apretaban con fuerza, muy cerca del cuello ennegrecido. Ella estaba conteniendo la respiración.

La mirada que había tenido antes, ya no estaba, solo quedaban sus ojos verdes, y además que reflejaban cansancio y desgaste. "¡JURO POR DURIN; QUE O ME DICES QUE A SIDO ESO; O ACABO CON TU VIDA AQUI Y AHORA! ¡GANDALF PUEDE CONFIAR EN TI, PERO YO NO TE CREO EN NADA!

Se oyó un cuerno a lo lejos, y caer un cuerpo por el túnel; que obligó a Thorin a soltarla, para apartarse.

Se agachó, y miró la flecha con acritud..

"Elfos" murmuro con voz ronca.

Bilbo suspiró con tranquilidad, pues por un segundo pensó que el enano la ahogaría allí mismo.

Todo parecía un poco mas calmado, al menos enfocado hacia el nuevo miembro de la empresa.

Dwalin indicó que había un camino, y como no había otra opción, lo siguieron.

Todos los enanos se adelantaron.

Todos menos Kili.

Bilbo y él se miraron; y se acercaron a la chica, que seguía allí, acariciándose los hombros, con una mueca de dolor.

Los miró a los dos.

"Estoy bien, continuemos, por favor" sonrió forzosamente de nuevo, adelantándolos y dejándolos atrás. Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos con preocupación, y después la siguieron junto a los demás.

Y por fin vio Bilbo, aquello con lo que había soñado desde pequeño ver, en donde la belleza y la magia de siglos de luces y de paz envolvía aquel recondito lugar, tan bello con imponente.

Y no pudo evitar decir el nombre de sus sueños, ahora que sus ojos podían contemplarlo.

"Rivendell"

.

.

.

Era maravillosa, en todos los sentidos. Y no había visto elfo alguno, y solo estaba observando murallas, y aun así, sabia que era unico que un mediano como el pudiera estar viendo aquello.

Gandalf y los demás esperaron en una plaza, y un personaje hermoso y delicado bajó por las escaleras, hablando en un idioma desconocido para el. Era elfico.

El mismo cuerno sonó dentro de Rivendell, y antes de poder observar bien, los enanos lo situaron en medio de un circulo improvisado de enanos, que gritaban en su idioma, mientras enormes caballos los rodeaban.

De uno de ellos, bajo otro hermoso elfo, pero este parecía mas mayor que el otro, y mas sabio.

Gandalf sonrió con sinceridad al elfo, volviendo a hablar en su idioma, y despues de varias frases con tono alegre, el elfo se volvió hacia los enanos..

Thorin se adelantó a su compañía, muy recto. El elfo se inclino levemente, con una cara amistosa, según la opinion de Bilbo.

"Bienvenido, Thorin, hijo de Thrain." le dio la bienvenida.

"Creo que no nos conocem-"

El mediano, oyó algo deslizarse y caer al suelo, con un golpe sordo. Se volvió, buscando el origen de ese ruido. Pero no había nada.

Parecía que los enanos estaban aceptando la hospitalidad de ese elfo llamado Elrond, a regañadientes.

Pero Bilbo no estaba del todo pendiente. Algo iba mal, lo notaba. Como si hubiese olvidado algo.

.

.

.

Estaba claro que no se iba a fiar de un maldito y afeminado elfo. Eran criaturas viles y rastreras. Pero tenían hambre y cansancio, y sabia que su compañía estaba agotada. Y necesitaban a alguien que supiese leer el pergamino que llevaban, o no serían capaces de recobrar su hogar.

Su esplendida Erebor.

Así que aceptaron.

Cuando se disponían a subir por la escalinata, oyó al maldito mediano gritar con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano al tabique nasal y apretándoselo, pues se le estaba colando un dolor de desesperacion por culpa del hobbit..

¿Hasta cuando tendria que aguantar al saqueador gritar?

Pero al volverse, no se esperó ver lo que vio.

La bruja, que había matado cual demonio sangriento, estaba en el frío suelo, mugrienta de sangre negra de orco, pero a su vez, con un hilo de sangre chorreando por su boca, y desplomada en el suelo.

Demasiado pálida para poder estar viva.

¿Había muerto ese demonio?

Y aun no queriéndolo, su corazón se encogió levemente.

.

.

.

Este capitulo es para introducir lo que viene a continuación, que tendrá un poco mas por parte de mi imaginación que por la linea general. Y todavía queda la conversación entre Gandalf y Scatha, que no se me ha olvidado, pero como no me gusta lo lineal en una historia, lo meteré pronto.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero vuestros reviews con ganas, y con vuestra opinión objetiva.

Y para el próximo, un poco mas de cercanía entre estos dos que se odian tanto. :3


	4. Bellas elfas y un odio mutuo

**Solo la protagonista me pertenece, los demas personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Espero que disfruten!**

_Cogió a Frodo entre sus brazos, temblando. _

_Su amigo miraba hacia el cielo nocturno sin ver nada. Solo gemía palabras incoherentes mientras sus ojos, cubiertos por una lamina blanquecina, buscaban con desesperación la forma de que parara el dolor que lo estaba matando._

"_¡Frodo!" gritó Sam a su lado, intentando que su amo y amigo reconociera su voz. Pero nada hacia que Frodo dejara de gritar._

_Se concentró en tapar la herida, pero cuando abrió su camisa rajada, la herida la aterrorizó._

"_¡Haz algo Scatha! ¡Tu puedes curarlo, ¿no?!" le instó Pippin con urgencia, mientras Merry miraba en silencio la escena._

"_Aragorn ha ido a buscar Athelas, tenemos que confiar en él" dijo entre dientes, insegura si realmente solo con Athelas se pudiese salvar el mediano "Esta herida no entra en mis conocimientos, no se...no se como curarle"admitió, martirizada._

"_¿Como que no?" Sam estaba mirándola con ojos suplicantes "Eres hechicera, haz una cosa de esas y salvadlo"_

"_¡Eso es!" habló por fin Merry "¡haz lo que haces con las manos, como cuando me quitaste el resfriado, o cerraste la brecha de la cabeza del mismo Frodo la semana pasada!"_

_Los medianos comenzaron a gritarle con desesperación para que hiciera algo por su amigo agonizante._

_¡NO PUEDO!" gritó con la voz rota "¡ESTA HERIDA SUPERA A TODAS! ¡YO NO TENGO PODER SUFICIENTE PARA CURARLO! ¡ESPEREMOS A ARAGORN!_

_Y se callaron todos a la vez, dejando de ruido a un Frodo que solo suplicaba y llamaba a Gandalf._

_Agarró su cara y se concentró en que no sufriera un colapso mental, pero justo cuando cerró los ojos lo vio._

_Soltó a su amigo, y el temblor se hizo mas intenso. Los hobbits la miraban asustados._

_Habia sido una de las espadas de los reyes caidos._

_Y lo había visto._

_Aquello que todos temian. _

_El ojo. _

_Rodeado de fuego, con una inmensa oscuridad en su centro. Y la había mirado. Había visto toda su alma. _

_Y supo que era real. Que lo estaba buscando. _

_Estaba buscando el anillo. Y las palabras de Gandalf resonaron en su cabeza, sabiendo que su maestro no estaba loco, si no que decía la verdad._

_Un Anillo para gobernarlos a todos, un Anillo para encontrarlos,_ _un Anillo para atraerlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas. _  
_._ _._ _._

No veía absolutamente nada. No sentía ni frío ni calor, ni dolor ni bienestar, pero aun asi, todo seguia negro a su alrededor. Quería gritar, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo podía estar. Y eso no le gustaba. ¿Había muerto? ¿La había matado la rotura de unas costillas? Se odio así misma. No se podia ser mas inutil , ni mas perdedora. ¿Así terminaba todo? Muerta en otro tiempo, ¿y sin haber salvado a Legolas? Quería moverse, lo necesitaba. Y si estaba muerta, ya todo le daba igual. El estaría alli con ella pronto. Quería salir a buscarlo. Se mordió el labio con desesperacion, para comprobar si podia gritar de dolor o abrir la boca. E intentó arañarse las palmas de las manos con sus propias uñas. Todo daba vueltas a su arleredor, y comenzó a ser opresivo el aire, aplastandola. Notó calor en su mano derecha. Sintió sus dedos tocando otros dedos, que la apretaban con suavidad, incluso con ternura, moviendo los dedos por la palma de su mano, como si intentaran que se calmara. Poco a poco, dejó de intentar hacer daño a su cuerpo, y se concentró solo en ese rocé suave, que hacía que el calor subiera por su brazo e inundara poco a poco su cuerpo. Aun estando muerta, si esa era una de las sensaciones de estarlo. Era delicada, dulce y reconfortante. Como cuando su madre la abrazaba para que se pudiera dormir por la noche.  
"Todo está bien"  
Oyó a lo lejos. Y le creyó. Y no intentó correr a buscar a nadie, sino que se quedó allí, sintiendo esa caricia que velaba por ella.  
_._  
_._  
_._ Luz. Clara y brillante, que se filtraba a través de sus parpados, que hicieron que tuviera que mover sus manos para taparse los ojos. Y comprendió que podía moverse. Y que si había luz solo había dos posibilidades: Que estaba en el paraíso eterno, o que seguía viva. Un pellizco de dolor le contestó rápidamente. Definitivamente estaba viva. Oyó varias voces a su alrededor, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, intentando sentarse. "Es mejor que no se levante señorita" una voz le habló con dulzura, y ella quería definitivamente enfocar su vista, pues esa voz no era de un elfo, era de uno de los enanos de la compañía. Estaba en una habitación de colores tono pastel, y la luz se colaba por sus enormes ventanas que estaban decoradas con largas cortinas blancas. También comprobó que estaba en una cama enorme, en conjunto con el cuarto. Y que había cinco personas alrededor de ella, observándola. Por supuesto, Bilbo estaba a su lado. Bien peinado y limpio, con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Los otros cuatro le sorprendieron mas. Kili y Fili estaban en el otro lado; sin armas, sin barro, e igualmente sonriendo. Parecían sinceros. ¿Se habían preocupado de verdad? Y en los pies de la cama, Balin y Gloin que, sorprendentemente, sonreían. ¿Era un sueño? No sabía que decir, pues todos la miraban con la esperanza de que lo hiciera, pero estaba demasiado atónita por la situación. Como no se dispuso a hablar, fue Fili el que habló el primero, inclinando la cabeza. "Antes de que digas nada. Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste en la pelea contra la manada de los orcos" levanto la cabeza, con gesto solemne "si no hubiese sido por tu fuerte ataque, mi hermano no habría tenido oportunidad de escapar. Y le doy las gracias de nuevo por haberlo echo" Kili agarró a su hermano por los hombros. "Como habrás podido comprobar, mi hermano tiene fe en mi como guerrero." sonrió con esa cara de travieso "Aun así, dudo que él tampoco hubiese podido escapar sin tu ayuda Scatha. Gracias" Ella seguía sin poder hablar. Sin poder creérselo. "Si" habló Balin ahora "A pesar del impacto que causo verla en ese estado, como un autentico guerrero sanguinario; usted demostró una valentía ejemplar muchacha, y los enanos valoramos mucho eso" inclinó también la cabeza, en señal de respeto "es bueno saber que cumples el contrato que te hicimos firmar" Todos rieron suavemente. Y Gloin le guiñó un ojo. Se parecía tanto a su hijo Gimli... "Los demás han estado antes viéndola dormir, pero nosotros hemos tenido mas suerte" habló Kili "Los elfos no nos han dejado entrar a verla hasta hace unas horas. Os tenían encerrada" susurró con el ceño fruncido. Bilbo le corrigió. "No es asi Kili. Estaba en proceso de curarse, y necesitaba reposo para que la herida curara antes. Asi que nadie tenia encerrado a nadie" "Lo que sea" contesto Fili, ignorando al mediano "Pero dicen que esta mejor, y que incluso si quieres, y te veas con fuerza, podrás venir con nosotros a cenar" "¿Te apetece?" Kili la miró con ojos esperanzados. "La comida es un asco, pero la bebida no está del todo mal, de verdad" "Y las elfas tampoco, ¿no Kili?" Gloin se rió del joven moreno, que se puso colorado. "No digas tonterías; son todas horrendas" volvió a mirar a la chica, que seguía en silencio. "¿Vendrás entonces?" "¡Basta!" grito Balin, disgustado. "Lo mejor es que la dejemos sola con los elfos que te han estado cuidando, y que cuando se encuentre en condiciones, se una con nosotros, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Ella asintió, sin verse con fuerzas para hablar todavía. "ademas, querrá arreglarse y limpiarse, despues de haber estado herida y dormida durante dos dias. Asi que ¡vamos, todos fuera!" Y fue tirando de los dos hermanos, que seguían preguntándole cosas a Scatha, que poco a poco sentía una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y eso lo incluye a usted, Bilbo Bolsón" el mediano, que podía pasar desapercibido, también se movió de al lado de ella, refunfuñando sobre que el no había tenido oportunidad de hablar. Y estando en la puerta, le sonrió con mucha alegría. "Te veremos después. No te esfuerces demasiado"le dijo con tono paternal antes de salir. Y la habitación se quedo vacía. Con los pensamientos de la chica dando vueltas. Estaba viva. Y feliz. Le había echo mas feliz de lo que esperaba que los enanos estuvieran allí. Mucho, mucho mas de lo que quería admitir. Después de tanto tiempo siendo ignorada, no habría podido imaginar la paz que iba a sentir al dejar de sentirse tan sola en esa aventura. Se levantó con menos esfuerzo del que esperaba. Tenía un dolor suave en el abdomen, pero era bastante soportable. Se acercó a un espejo que estaba situado al fondo de la habitacion, y soltando un gemido, entendió lo que le habia dicho Balin sobre limpiarse y arreglarse. Tenia un camisón enorme y blanco tapándole el cuerpo. Los brazos vendados y el cuello. Su pelo estaba recogido y sudado, quitándole todo el brillo posible. Su cara también lucia poco limpia. Parecía que había sufrido fuertes fiebres. Posiblemente cuando despertó en medio de la oscuridad sin poder moverse, fuera debido a eso. Se miró nuevamente el cuello, mirando las vendas. ¿Por que tenia vendas en el cuello? ¿Las heridas no fueron en el abdomen? Y recordó los ojos azules llenos de odio , y esas manos fuertes apretándola con muchísima fuerza. Recordó a Thorin gritándole e intentando apretarle el cuello, sin atreverse a hacerlo del todo. Su felicidad se ensombreció, recordando la cara del enano. Se quitó las vendas del cuello y de los hombros, y allí lo vio. Unos morados suaves y alargados, revelaban dos manos. Manos llenas de rabia.  
Dejó de mirarse en el espejo, pues un pequeño odio comenzó a rondar dentro de su cuerpo, al pensar en el enano al que debía proteger. Decidió no pensar en ello. Oyó la puerta abrirse, y se giró. Se llevó tal sorpresa, que a poco estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se controló con todas sus fuerzas. "Perdonadme, pero me han comunicado que esta despierta, y estaba pensando si querría unirse a la cena y salir de esta habitación" habló la elfa con una voz suave, como las gotas de lluvia cayendo en la hierva fresca. Una elfa de piel pálida la miraba con bondad desde la puerta ya cerrada. Tenia unos ojos azules intensos, en conjunto con una piel blanca y brillante, que reflejaba la luz de sol levemente, y con una pelo castaño oscuro suelto, hasta llegar mas abajo de su cintura. Era Arwen. Arwen Undomiel. La estrella del atardecer. La mujer de Aragorn. Su amiga. Pero antes de gritar y correr a abrazarla, su cabeza se pegó asi misma con un golpe seco y contundente. Ella no sabia aun quien era. Ni debía saberlo. Si no provocaría un gran revuelo. Y con toda la pena posible, se limitó a sonreír con educación, ocultando todo sentimiento de cariño cercano que fuese posible expresar. "Gracias, señora elfo" se inclinó "Es usted muy amable preocupándose por mi." Arwen levantó la mano, agitándola con suavidad. "No es problema, de verdad."Sintió otro pinchazo de nostalgia terrible "Le he traído unas ropas mas adecuadas que ese camisón para enfermos, y tengo un baño preparado para usted, si es que desea tomárselo ahora" Tardó unos segundos en contestar, dudando si salir a cenar con todos los demás, o quedarse en la habitación, evitando así encuentro con mas conocidos. Pero la elfa seguía sonriendo, y no tuvo mas dudas. "Claro que quiero un baño" se rió "Tengo que oler como un troll por lo menos" Y las dos rieron suavemente, dirigiéndose a otra habitación, mientras Scatha disfrutaba de la compañía de su amiga, todavía no amiga. . . . "¿Que te ocurre? Oyó de lejos la voz de Arwen, y su cabeza volvió a la realidad, sonrojándose. Bajó el rostro del espejo, dejando de mirar la imagen que su reflejo le devolvía. "Hacia mucho que no me vestía así..." le confesó, olvidando por un segundo que no la conocía, creyendo a su antigua confidente en las largas jornadas en Gondor, después de la guerra. La elfa le cogió el pelo y siguió cepillandoselo con suavidad. "Cuando llegaste aquí, creía que eras un montaraz" afirmo riendo con suavidad. "Y que sorpresa me diste cuando me di cuenta de que eras una joven humana. Creo que a todos nos sorprendiste"  
La habían llevado a unas habitaciones enormes, con una bañera de metal claro, donde se sumergió y se limpio exhaustivamente durante mas de una hora, examinando su cuerpo magullado. Los morados del abdomen eran ahora de un colo verde amarillento, lo que indicaba que se estaba curando, y al palparse las costillas, notó que no estaban del todo curadas; pero tuvo que resignarse, por que sabia que una curación así era tiempo y subjecion en la zona. Volvió a vendarse con fuerza, apretando el cuerpo, y después se colocó el camisón blanco. Pero justo cuando lo hizo, Arwen, acompañada de dos elfas mas, le rodearon y se negaron a que siguiera con ese horrible trapo. "Es que no se donde tengo mi ropa" susurró la joven. "Esa ropa esta bien escondida, pues para lavarla y quitar el olor que traías, tiene su trabajo" contestó una elfas de pelo negro; que no recordaba haber visto nunca. "Pero entonces, ¿me quedaré desnuda?" dijo con sorna, un poco cansada de ser observada por esas bellas elfas. Las tres rieron a una, llenándolo todo de ese bello sonido. Y la llevaron casi en volandas de nuevo a la habitación en la que había despertado. Por un segundo se pregunto, si no sería mejor decir que se encontraba mal y que le dejaran en paz; perola presencia de Arwen le daba tanta seguridad y recuerdos buenos,que no abrió la boca. Le secaron el pelo con suavidad, y le acariciaron con una pasta blanca y con olor a flores. Ese olor a flores le recordó a algo...pero no sabía a que. Y después la vistieron. Ni que decir que por lo menos la dejaron ponérselo a ella, pero supo que poco le falto para que ellas mismas lo hicieran, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Y allí estaba. Con un vestido elfico puesto. No podía fingir que era incomodo, por que realmente no lo era. Era como si llevaba una suave capa de algodón por encima. Y le gustaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veia como una mujer normal, que lo había olvidado. Habia olvidado que no era solo una guerrera. Y supo que le faltaba algo. Se tocó el cuello con ansias, y se giró hacia las elfas, con ansiedad. "¿ Y mi colgante?" se movió por la habitación, buscándolo, mientras las jóvenes negaban con la cabeza. "No hemos visto ningún colgante" Arwen afirmó. " solo sus armas y la ropa, a parte de varias bolsas, que no quisimos abrir, claro. Por intimidad" Ella fue hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde estaban sus pertenencias. Apartó las armas y abrió las bolsas con rapidez, tirando los libros y las bolsitas con hiervas y flores lejos. "No...no..." susurraba con rapidez, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse. "¡No esta!" les gritó. No quería ser descortés con ellas, pero no tenia tiempo para pensarlo siquiera. "¿¡Quien mas a entrado aquí!? Volvió a gritarles. Arwen se coloco adelante, sin mostrar signos de aprensión, solo de preocupación, pues suponía que era algo importante para la humana. "En las ultimas horas han entrado doce enanos. Pero usted ya no tenia ningun colgante" antes de que la muchacha dijera nada, siguió hablando "lose por que estuve aquí revisando que estuviera bien y despertara." "¿Y antes? ¿Quien estuvo antes?" pero la elfa no lo sabía. "Un enano" una de las otras elfas habló. La del pelo negro. Scatha se acercó a su lado. "¿Como un enano? ¿Que enano fue?" le apremió "Por favor, dime como era." La elfa se quedó en silencio, meditabunda. La muchacha movía una pierna con un tic por los nervios, a la espera. Por fin habló. "Era moreno, con unos ojos azules y mirada muy seria" asintió "Si, si . Con una mirada como de odio o asco constante. Pero no pude verlo mucho mas por que era de noche y...-"  
No quisó oir mas, y antes de que nadie la parara, y descalza, se lanzó a la carrera

.

.  
Thorin estaba de pie observando a sus sobrinos, que reían y cantaban al ritmo de Bofur, que daba vueltas alrededor de un fuego que habían formado en una pequeña terraza elfica. Al final, siendo todo lo educados que pudieron, volvieron a cenar comida de los elfos; pero poco después se reunieron con los estómagos rugiendo ferozmente. Ninguno de los enanos podían entender como los elfos comían tan poco y de manera tan insípida y verde. Era horrible para sus apetitos. Después de un buen rato con la mirada fija en sus sobrinos, orgulloso de ellos por sus distintas cualidades, se concentró en el saqueador. Y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía pensar nada bueno de él. Era pequeño, hogareño y despistado. Todo lo contrario a lo que su empresa necesitaba. Sabia que Gandalf era sabio, pero cada día pensaba mas y mas, que ese viejo mago estaba perdiendo la cordura por confiar una misión tan importante en un hobbit. Básicamente, era como dejar la montaña entera en sus manos. Y eso lo irritaba sobremanera. Aplaudió la canción y volvió a beber de una petaca que llevaba consigo. Era un licor de los enanos; con sabor a madera y a fuego; lo necesario para no dejar que sus nervios fueran transmitidos a toda su compañía. Ellos lo creían rey. Y no podía defraudarlos, por que, si él no los guiaba, ¿quien lo haría? "¡Bilbo!" gritó su sobrino mas pequeño. "¡Beba un poco de cerveza!" Todos gritaron animándolo, y el enano vio como el hobbit tragaba con inseguridad, mientras los demás aplaudían y bebían con él. "¡Así se bebe!" grito Bofur "¡Ya si que pareces un enano!" todos rieron y volvieron a aplaudir, mientras el mediano se atragantaba por la palmada fuerte que le había dado Bombur, que seguía con comida en la boca. Y su montaña volvió a la cabeza. Su hogar arrebatado. Con su gente trabajando en las minas y riendo por las esquinas de piedra; pequeños enanos correteando por los largos pasillos y con canciones constantes. Sintió un dolor en el estomago por los recuerdos, por ese horrible día, y por los años posteriores. Por convertirse en un herrero para los humanos, un don nadie. Donde su pueblo, su gente, eran vulgares jugueteros y nómadas, sin nada a lo que llamar hogar. Apretó los puños, e intento olvidar todo ese por un momento, concentrándose en lo que su sobrino mayor le decía. "¡A nuestro tio no le gustan las elfas, no es como Kili, que se le van los ojos!" declaró con orgullo, mientras el pequeño refunfuñaba palabras incoherentes enfurecido y rojo. "¡Claro que no!" habló Dwalin "Nadie puede comparar la belleza fuerte de una enana con la debilucha de una elfa!" todos asintieron, y él no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos quedaba clara la respuesta. Y sin poder sospecharlo siquiera, cogiéndolo desprevenido, sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda, que lo mando unos pasos hacia adelante, mientras los enanos dejaron de gritar y reír, con los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia el culpable de tal infamia. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, el enano se asustó de los ojos que lo miraban.  
. . . Le dió igual estar rodeada de enanos que la miraban estupefactos, o que fueran capaces de sacar sus armas por semejante ofensa hacia su futuro rey. Nada de eso se le pasó por la cabeza. Solo quería gritarle. "¡MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA! ¿¡PUEDE EXISTIR EN TODA LA TIERRA MEDIA ALGUIEN MAS MISERABLE QUE TU!?" Thorin no se había movido, solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos "¿!QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, O GRAN REY DE LA MONTAÑA, PARA COGER MIS PERTENENCIAS Y LLEVARTELAS COMO UN VULGAR LADRÓN!? Sentía sus lagrimas arder en los ojos, pero se las secó con rapidez mientras continuaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas "¡ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI. Y SE QUE ME ODIAS, PERO NO TIENES DERECHO A ROBARME LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA! ¡NO PUEDES SER ASI DE MISERABLE AUNQUE SEA UNA BRUJA APESTADA Y HORRIBLE!" "¡ERES UN MALDITO ENAN-" Y mientras Dwalin se estaba levantando, rojo de la rabia, y Bilbo miraba Scatha asustado, Thorin la cogió del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándola fuera de la terraza. "¿QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡SUELTAME!" le golpeó la espalda con fuerza, pero no se detuvo, en un silencio sepulcral. La arrastró hasta llegar a una habitación, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y aunque ella intentó resistirse, la empujó dentro, consiguiendo que se cayera a el suelo, cerrando la puerta detrás suya. Se levantó como pudo, encarándolo. Estaba mirándola con una oscuridad evidente. "Nunca..." habló con voz baja, pero muy grave. "En todos mis años...nadie me había ofendido en público como tu lo acabas de hacer...maldita humana" respiraba con profundidad, y ella supuso que se estaba aguantando las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Iba a gritarle de nuevo, pero el enano extrajo algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lentamente. Y allí estaba. Su colgante. El colgante de Legolas. Se lo quitó de las manos con rapidez, y lo examinó. Estaba intacto; lo único que le quedaba estaba bien, y estaba con ella. Estaba ahí en sus manos de nuevo. Antes de volver a mirar al enano, escuchó su voz. "Te hacía daño" susurró, y lo miró finalmente, con incredulidad. "¿¡DE QUE HABLAS!?" volvió a gritarle, aun muy enfadada. "Cuando fui a ...verte." confesó " Vi como te retorcías cada vez que tus manos buscaban el colgante y lo tocaban; te retorcías como si ardiera...como si tuviera una maldición contra ti" La dejó trastocada, sin saber que decir, sin saber como seguir mirándole o que contestar. Seguían los dos ahí plantados, con el odio atravesando pareces y ventanas. "Tu ...no tienes ni idea de nada...de nada. Así que no digas que me hace o no daño, maldito enano" "Bien sabe el mundo entero, que poco me importa lo que te pase. En esta compañía estas por orden de Gandalf. Si por mi fuera, no estarías aquí con nosotros" afirmó con tanta sinceridad, que a ella le dolió mas de lo que creía que le dolerían esas palabras. "Pero...salvaste a mi sobrino pequeño...y seguramente a mi también" Cogió aire, calmándose para no pegar a la chica "Y no puedo, aunque quiera, ver a una mujer gritar de dolor como tu lo hacías" Un frío la envolvió. "¿Gritar?" susurró. Él asintió. "Gritabas nombres...y suplicabas por correr mas..." él no la miraba con odio ya...si no con...¿lastima? "No había visto a nadie gritar tanto estando dormida y sufriendo por la fiebre...así que te lo quité. Pero yo no soy un ladrón" Su cuerpo se relajó, dejando paso a un remordimiento grandisimo. Pero aun así, no quería que él lo viera. "Aun asi, no es asunto tuyo. No te importa lo que me pasé, ni a ti ni a nadie, asi que te agradecería que no volvieras a tocar mis cosas." apretó el colgante con fuerza, sintiendo como se lo clavaba en la palma.  
"Puedes estar tranquila. No tengo ningún interés en quitarte nada" sonrió con superioridad "No se que es lo que te ha traído aquí, pero bien sabe Durin que no me importa que consigas tu propósito o no..." Se formaron sin querer las palabras, pero antes de que ella pudiera retirarlas, escaparon de su boca. "Es exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso, señor enano, sobre su misión. Poco me importa si fracasáis o no" Antes de si quiera poder asustarse por esas palabras tan crueles, él la empujo contra la pared de la habitación, poniéndole en antebrazo en el cuello. Ella gimió de dolor. Ahora si estaba asustada. Asustada y arrepentida. Y no fue capaz de moverse. "No se que estarás tramando, bruja" le susurró una amenaza, con esos ojos azules afilados "Pero si haces algo, lo que sea, extraño en contra de mi misión, te juró que te atravesaré con mi espalda, y dejaré que te desangres suplicando, maldita." Ella se movió, agarrándole del pelo, y tirando hacia atrás, oyendo un siseo de dolor por parte de él. "No te va a ser tan fácil intentar estrangularme otra vez, enano" Aflojó el agarre, pero ninguno cedió, transmitiendo toda esa ira, todas esas ganas de golpearse, todos esos días de odio secreto y miradas de desprecio por ambas partes. Quería matarlo. Arrancarle la barba y prenderle fuego. Golpearlo tanto que no se reconociera así mismo. Y lo mismo veía en sus ojos. Que la quería matar. . . .  
Y todo se perdió, confundido en un silencio en el exterior, y tambores repicando en la cabeza de la muchacha, con todo dando vueltas rápidamente, con un calor que quemaba. No supo que en que momento se dio cuenta de la realidad. Sus labios estaban juntos, explorándose con ansiedad, con furia. Ella le besaba con ferocidad, mientras le tiraba del pelo; y él la agarraba de la cara, sin apartarla de la pared, mientras se movían desesperados, buscándose. Sabia a alcohol y a tabaco viejo, y la besaba con tanta fuerza, que sus labios supieron brevemente a sangre. Pero no podía parar, y le correspondió, entrelazándose con el, mordiendo igual o mas fuerte, y arañando su cuello, disfrutando de ese calor tan diferente, de ese odio convirtiéndose en acción. Quiso que le tirara a el suelo, que la rodeara con sus brazo, y la apretara. Y sintió como el comenzó a bajar uno de los tirantes del vestido, y a pasar una mano por dentro de el, apretándole un pecho. Ella gimió,extasiada. Y ese sonido le devolvió a la realidad. . . . Seguían pegados, mirándose, con las respiraciones entremezcladas, sin saber bien a donde mirarse. Y como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de esa tensión; él la soltó y se alejó, dejándola apoyada en la pared, confusa. Lo había imaginado en un segundo, lo había imaginado y deseado. Y eso era lo peor. Había deseado que la besara, que la estrujara y la desnudara. Y sintió el colgante apretado en su mano, recordandole cual era la realidad. Volvió a mirarlo, confusa e irritada. Y él la contemplaba con la misma cara, sin saber que decir. "Debería irse de aquí..." su voz era ronca "Ahora. Y no volver a dirigirse a mi de esa manera. Soy tu líder, soy al que tienes que obedecer. Que no se te olvide. Y si no deseas seguir mis ordenes, si no quieres acatar lo que yo diga, quedate aquí con los elfos. Me da igual" Y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándola en la oscuridad y el silencio. Comprobó después de varios minutos, que él la había traído a la habitación de la chica, seguramente para invitarla a que no cenara con ellos y se quedara allí. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo que la estaba matando era esa imagen, ese deseo que había surgido en su traicionada mente. Y se odió. Se odió con todas sus fuerzas, pensando en Legolas, e imaginando sus ojos grises, intentando perderse en ellos de nuevo. Y sentada en el suelo, dejando que las lagrimas brotaran, pudo hablar hacia la nada. "Te echo de menos..."  
. . . "_Debes confiar en mi Gandalf" la chica suplicó por decimocuarta vez, mientras el mago seguía sentado en una raíz de árbol, negando con la cabeza "se que parece una locura, y una mentira. Pero le he enseñado el anillo, y le digo que vengo aquí gracias a la señora Galadriel"_ _Sabia que era dificil de creer, pero no se rindió._ "_Si le estuviera mintiendo, os habria atacado, o habria ido yo misma a por la linea de Durin y los habria matado. Pero necesito que ellos vivan. Necesito que recuperen la montaña, y que gobiernen en desea tambien eso, por lo tanto estamos juntos, con el mismo objetivo"_ _Por fin habló_ "_Y cuando eso se consiga, ¿Que conseguirás tu? ¿Que ganas tu con ello? Le preguntó._ _Ella cogió aire, con tranquilidad._ "_Muchas cosas, señor mago, muchas mas cosas de las que podría desear."_ _Él no estaba seguro de nada._ "_Se los poderes de ese anillo. Y pese a que dudaba que Galadriel pudiese dar ese poder a nadie; tiene su riesgo. ¿Has pensado cual será tu final cuando esto termine?" la miró con lastima "Un gran poder, tiene consigo un gran castigo."_ _Sintió sus rodillas ceder levemente. Pero se mantuvo en pie_ "_Losé" _ "_¿Sabes que es lo que te deparará cuando el propósito que te ha traído aquí se cumpla? ¿sabes que es lo que estas sacrificando, pequeña?_ _Intentó que su voz no temblara cuando contestó, pero aun así fue inevitable._ "_Claro que lo se, Gandalf. Lo he sabido desde que acepté el anillo. El Gandalf de mi tiempo nunca lo supo con seguridad tal vez, pero Galadriel me lo dijo con su mirada, así que he venido aquí sabiendo el resultado de esta partida" sonrió, pálida por sus propias palabras. _ "_Cuando se salve la linea de Durin, muchas cosas cambiaran en el futuro, cosas que no me están permitidas revelar, y sé cual será mi castigo y sacrificio. Y a cambio de este poder...tendré que entregar mi propia vida, y morir."_

_Gracias por leer este fic, seguramente se quede suelta por ahí alguna falta de ortografía, espero que no. Mandadme reviews para ver como voy, y si os va gustando. _ _**Para el próximo liaré un poco mas la trama con el pasado, pues quedan cosas por hilar, y a un Thorin aun mas enfadado, como no xD **_ _**BESOS!**_


	5. Licor y un abrazo nocturno

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios que me inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo. Sois un cielo, mil gracias de nuevo.**

**Este mundo no me pertenece, ojalá; son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien. ¡Brindemos a su salud!**

_La lluvia comenzó a caer en torrente por todo el abismo, impidiendo que su visión llegara mas a ya de dos palmos. Pero aun así se concentró, confiando en que su amigo elfo podría ver mas allá de las gotas de agua._

_Oía los rugidos de los orcos rompiendo el silencio de aquel momento; el momento de paz antes de la batalla, en donde los hombres rezaban en silencio a sus propios dioses por su seguridad._

_Aun con la insistente charla de Aragorn, se había negado a permanecer en los sótanos donde las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos, aguardaban con el corazón encogido. Ella podía luchar, y bien lo sabían sus compañeros, que la habían reconocido como una guerrera muy capaz._

_Gimli estaba delante suya, pegando pequeños saltos para poder ver mas allá de el muro, que tapaba su campo de visión; y Legolas guardaba silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su nuevo amigo refunfuñar por el sitio que habían escogido._

"_Al menos, la suerte que te protege, pase de esta noche, señor elfo" confesó el enano, con solemnidad " Y lo mismo le deseo, mi señora"_

"_Tus amigos están contigo, Aragorn" gritó la muchacha, pues sabia que el Dunedain estaba detrás de ellos._

"_Ojala pasemos de esta noche" susurró el enano, y ella coloco su mano en el hombro de él, un tanto asustada._

_Comenzaron a oír fuertes rugidos y golpes de tambores, dando por echo que el enemigo estaba comenzando a moverse. La batalla era inminente._

"_Sobrevive" le susurro el elfo sin acercarse a ella, como si lo dijera a el aire "No se como piensas hacerlo, humana, pero no se te ocurra morir aquí"_

_La chica lo miró de reojo, con miles de dudas y sentimientos arremolinándose en su cabeza._

"_Puedes estar tranquilo. Hace falta mas que estos miles de orcos para acabar conmigo, señor elfo."_

_Y la miró de reojo, con una expresión seria._

"_Hay muchas cosas que deseo decirle después de la batalla. Así que no me vayas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, y protégete en todo momento. Dispara a sus cuellos, y corre si es necesario." conforme le decía instrucciones, una sensación de calor subió por su cuerpo, dejándola extasiada "No te pegues a el muro cuando suban, y colocate detrás de Gimli y mio; y por supuesto, cuida solo y exclusivamente de no ser herida, por que si no te matar-"_

_Le cayó con brusquedad, cogiéndole la mano y acercando sus labios a los de él, sellando cualquier protesta que fuese a salir de su boca, y disfrutando de la sensación de embriaguez que le producía el sabor de sus labios templados, con sabor a hierba mojada en esos momentos. A Legolas le pilló tan desprevenido, que solo pudo quedarse estático a su lado, con los ojos abiertos en todo momento._

_Cuando por fin se apartó de él, sonrió de manera juguetona, mirándolo intensamente._

"_No voy a morir, Legolas. No aquí. Protegete tu también detrás mía, si eso eso sirve para que no te hieran. Yo voy a estar bien mientras estemos todos juntos."_

_Sabia que lo que acababa de decir era cierto, pues no pensaba morir, ni dejar que ninguno de sus amigos muriera; pero deseaba besarlo, pues hacia mucho que no lo había echo; y si caía, quería recordar el sabor de sus labios antes de pasar a la otra vida._

_Correspondió a su sonrisa, con otra aun mas cálida, olvidando los dos por un segundo donde se encontraban, y la cantidad de gente que los habían visto._

"_Si un orco te puede ganar con un beso como ese, estamos perdidos." rió Gimli, devolviéndolos a la realidad, consiguiendo que la chica se ruborizara fuertemente, con una risa de Aragorn detrás suya._

_Y por primera vez, su elfo engreído estaba colorado y con la respiración fuerte, por la vergüenza._

_Y eso no tenia precio para ella._

_Ella tocaba su mano, que le apretaba con fuerza, y supo que así, estaba preparada para todo lo que pudiese llegar._

.

.

.

"¿Creéis que la habrá matado?" susurró Ori a la empresa, que seguían alrededor del fuego, a la espera de ver que había sucedido.

"¡No digas tonterías!" le gritó Fili "Mi tío nunca le haría daño a una mujer, sea enana mujer o elfa. El no es así!" su cara era de ofendido, pues esa afirmación por parte de su compañero era realmente ofensiva.

"Pero..." susurro su hermano, que estaba al lado de Ori "Ya viste lo que pasó en esa cueva hermano. Yo...no creo que intentara ahogarla, pero...no se"

Fili quería contestar algo, pero comprendió que ni el mismo tenia palabras con las que rebatir a su hermano, pues el mismo había visto como su tío, fuera de si, intentó hacerle daño después del ataque de los huargos. Y nunca lo había visto actuar así.

Así que guardó silencio, bajando la cabeza y concentrándose en mirar el fuego.

Fue Balin el que se atrevió a continuar la conversación.

"No va a hacerle daño. Puede que en ese momento actuara su rabia en vez de su razón, pero vuestro tío, nuestro rey, no es así. Después de la primera noche...fue a buscar a la muchacha a donde la tenían en cama"

Todos miraron a el enano de pelo blanco sorprendidos.

"¿A buscarla?" pregunto el mediano, asombrado.

Balin asintió. "Me dijo personalmente que quería ver como se encontraba, y hablar con ella, seguramente para presentarle disculpas" sonrió "Y es mas, cuando la encontró, se quedó con ella toda la noche, y lo se por que estuve en la puerta varias veces, esperándolo, pero no salió. Se quedó allí con ella, sentado a su lado."

Un silencio, extraño ahora, los juntaba, asimilando las palabras de aquel enano sabio y tranquilo.

"Así que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Él es un ser serio, pero es un enano de honor, y después de todo el revuelo, ha estado pendiente de que un miembro de nuestra compañía se recuperase de las lesiones. Yo nunca dudo de Thorin, así que no lo hagáis vosotros, pues no hay nadie mas honorable que él entre nosotros, señor mediano" terminó, mirando a Bilbo, que seguía muy sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

Fili asintió con orgullo, dando por echo que su tío había echo eso, sin lugar a dudas.

Y poco a poco, los enanos comenzaron a charlas de otras cosas, de una manera mas tranquila y amena; mientras una presencia, en la oscuridad, escuchaba sin salir de su asombro.

Y confundida.

.

.

.

Sabia que marcharían pronto, en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se ocultasen en el horizonte. Y ella tendría que decidir que hacer.

Se había quedado encerrada en su habitación sin salir durante dos largos días mas, entre las oscuridad que le ofrecía estar debajo de la cama, que era una manía que había conseguido en su infancia, y que a día de hoy seguía manteniendo.

Su mente estaba nublada, debido a que el licor elfico estaba haciéndole el efecto deseado, que era alejar cualquier pensamiento doloroso lo más posible.

¿Como había llegado a eso?

Se prometió así misma no volver a tocar el alcohol hasta que la misión terminara; pero aun así, después de escuchar a Balin hablar de manera solemne sobre su rey, se dirigió a las elfas y les pidió que le trajeran botellas. Ellas en un principio se negaron, pero después de tanta insistencia, no tuvieron opción que darle varias botellas, y ver como se encerraba en la habitación sin querer salir.

Varias veces Bilbo había ido con los sobrinos de Thorin, pero no abrió la puerta; pues no quería verlos.

Se sentía entre abochornada y confundida.

Abochornada por el espectáculo que había formado esa noche, delante de todos; y confundida...por que no sabia que opinión formarse de el líder de la compañía.

Era odioso, completamente testarudo, y según lo que había leído y aprendido con los años y los relatos de Gimli, que tuvo una enfermedad terrible por el oro, y por él, murieron muchos en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Y eso hacía que lo odiara. Pues para ella, un rey debía tener el honor suficiente como para saber agachar la cabeza, y pensar en su propio pueblo; cosa que nunca hizo.

Y sin embargo... se tocaba la mano, y recordaba la sensación de calma que le había proporcionado cuando tuvo fiebre, en sus simples palabras de aliento, que hicieron que no perdiera la cabeza.

Y la frustraban, llevándola al alcohol de nuevo, para olvidar.

Quería tener la mente fría, objetiva, como se había propuesto.

Ellos no eran nada para ella. Absolutamente nada. Un mero camino para llegar a la meta.

Y eso no podía olvidarlo. No podía flaquear.

Eran ellos o Legolas. Y en eso no tenía dudas.

O hasta ese momento no las había tenido.

Volvió a beber un trago de la botella, y mientras el fuego bajaba por su garganta, se atragantó por beber tumbada, golpeándose la cabeza con la parte baja de la cama, mareandola completamente.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta, y se quedó muy quieta, a la espera.

"Nos iremos al anochecer" asombrada, oyó como Thorin le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, en voz baja "Es secreto, asi que nos iremos discretamente. Puede venir si es que desea seguir en la empresa. Como ya le dije, no nos debe nada, ni es necesario que venga. Pero usted decidirá lo que desea hacer."

Y después, escuchó como los pasos se alejaban de su habitación, sumiéndola de nuevo en un terrible silencio.

Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, mientras la imagen de Thorin agarrándola por el cuello la martirizaba, a la vez que su voz hablándole cuando tuvo fiebre, no paraba de sonar una y otra vez.

¿Seria mejor ir? ¿O rendirse y morir bajo los efectos de el alcohol?

.

.

.

Bilbo siguió caminando pesadamente, muy cansado.

Los pasos le guiaban a seguir a la empresa, pero comenzó a preguntarse si no sería mejor quedarse en Rivendell y enterrarse en la enorme biblioteca que poseían para siempre.

Sin embargo, sus pasos mandaban, y lo habían mandado con los enanos, a pasar frío y cansancio; y aunque le quiso buscar una lógica, de momento no había encontrado ninguna.

Y por otro lado, sentía profundamente no haber visto a la muchacha llegar a la explanada donde se iban a encontrar todos juntos, para salir sin ser vistos.

Le había cogido bastante cariño a Scatha en todo ese tiempo; sin querer, su presencia le había amenizado mucho el viaje, pues a pesar de que no hablaba con ninguno de los enanos, sus conversaciones secretas y sonrisas en la lejanía, le habían alegrado los días.

Pero no apareció, y aunque la compañía esperó durante un tiempo, Thorin los movilizó y no hubo vuelta a atrás.

Tendrían que seguir sin ella.

Se giró por ultima vez en los riscos, dejando que los enanos lo adelantaran, absorto por el paisaje.

Allí quedaba ese recinto mágico, sueño de sus propios sueños; en donde la paz y la calma colmaban sus sueños desde pequeño, sus mas grandes anhelos por la escritura y la lectura de grandes libros llenos de relatos de toda la Tierra Media. Allí quedaba todo lo que el había deseado y deseaba.

"Señor Bolson, es mejor no mirar atrás" Thorin habló a sus espaldas. "Siga adelante"

Le miró con gesto serio, y el mediano pudo reconocer, una expresión de cansancio por parte de el enano.

Si. Era mejor no mirar hacia atrás y seguir adelante.

"Ademas, le prometo que va a volver, amigo mediano" y el mediano volvió a girar hacia atrás, junto con todos los enanos, sin poder creer la voz que había declarado esas palabras.

Y por la esquina del camino sobre los riscos, apareció Scatha.

Iba cargada con sus cosas, con su traje de hombre nuevamente, y su pelo recogido en una coleta, alta. Lucia en su cara una sonrisa de seguridad, pero Bilbo no pasó por alto que estaba muy pálida y con ojeras.

Todos se quedaron quietos, sin poder creérselo. Por fin habló él, con evidente alegría.

"Scatha, por todos los dioses, ¿donde te metiste?"

Ella se acercó a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, sin quitar esas sonrisa.

"Me he perdido un poco por Rivendell, pero aquí estoy"

"¡Bien!" se escuchó a Bofur desde el fondo de la compañía, contento. Todos parecían contentos.

Todos menos Thorin

"¿Como nos has encontrado?" le exigió, mirándola con fijación "¿Te han seguido?

Ella levanto una ceja, con sorna "¿Por quien me tomas?" no parecía enfadada, mas bien lo miraba con superioridad, cosa que al hobbit lo asustó...¿Como se atrevía? "Soy silenciosa como un gato; y una magnifica rastreadora. Encontraros ha sido demasiado fácil; pero que ellos no me van a poder seguir. Se lo aseguro, Thorin"

Al final, cuando pronunció su nombre, dejó de sonreír, como si un pensamiento funesto hubiese pasado por su cabeza.

Todos cogieron aire, a la espera de que volvieran a discutir, pero él simplemente se giró y continuo caminando, sin decir una sola palabra mas. Y poco a poco todos los enanos le siguieron, dejando a el hobbit a la muchacha atrás, no sin antes, varios de ellos, sonreír a Scatha, con sinceridad.

"Bueno..." le susurró al hobbit "Parece ser que no me ha matado, así que continuemos, a la aventura" y él se sintió reconfortado, al lado de alguien que creía en él.

Pero no sin preguntarse si al final, terminarían el enano y la humana, matándose entre ellos.

"Pues volvemos a tener una fémina en el grupo; ¡Nada de decir barbaridades señores!" gritó Bofur, alegre.

"¡Cállese, por el amor de Durin, o nos oirán!" le reprendió Dwalin

"No subas el tono Dwalin, o nos oirán" le cortó Balin a su hermano, entre el eco de los riscos.

Hubo una risa generalizada.

"Que largo camino nos queda..." suspiró Bilbo.

"Y que lo digas..." Scatha volvió a colocar su mano en el hombre de su amigo.

.

.

.

"Que hambre tengo Scatha...creo que voy a morir..."

"No llevas ni medio día sin comer amigo, es imposible que alguien muera por eso" se rió la chica, viendo como su amigo se apretaba el estomago, con gesto de dolor y enfado.

"Pero puedo caer por la montaña si me desmayo por el hambre; asi si que moriría" le recriminó "Estamos a muchísima altura, y el agua hace que las piedras resbalen..."

"¡Cállese ya, señor mediano!" le gritó Nori, acercándose a ellos dos "¡¿No sabes que es de mal agüero hablar de caerse antes siquiera de que nos hayamos movido de esta cueva?!" se sentó al lado de la Scatha "Así que cambie de tema sobre el hambre que tiene o lo mareado que esta, que ya mismo vamos a comer. ¿No es verdad, Bombur?" y se giró al fondo, donde el relleno enano estaba concentrado en el fuego y en remover el guiso que estaba preparando.

"Queda poco señor Bolson, y su estómago estará saciado"

"O por lo menos lo estará un par de horas para usted" Gloin también se introdujo en la conversación, sentándose al otro lado de ella.

Se rió mentalmente. Nunca se había visto rodeada de tanta barba junta, y ademas, era realmente curioso ver al padre de Gimli, pues estaba claro que lo era...ese parecido innegable...

"¿Tiene hambre señora?" le preguntó Nori, con amabilidad.

Ella negó. "Estoy bien, creo que podré aguantar sin morir un par de horas mas, por lo menos"

"Pues yo tambien estoy a punto de morir de hambre Bombur" se quejó Kili, acercándose al grupo improvisado de enanos, junto a ella. Y su hermano Fili le siguió "Y todo sería mas soportable si no estuviésemos empapados. Ya no me acuerdo de lo que es estar seco"

La chica tuvo un poco mas de confianza para hablarles como compañeros.

"Mirad a Bombur. El cocina para nosotros y no se ha quejado ni una sola vez. Es un enano realmente digno de alabar" sonrió hacia el enano que cocinaba al fondo de la cueva.

"Pero eso es por que el ya tiene reserva" sin saber como, Bofur también se había unido a el circulo, sentándose.

"¿Reservas?" pregunto el hobbit.

"Que esta gordo" se rió Kili con naturalidad.

"¿¡A quien has llamado gordo, maldito crío!? Y el joven moreno se encogió ante los rugidos de el cocinero, que le gritó con fuerza desde el otro lado de la cueva "Si vuelvo a escuchar semejante despropósito, vas a chupar musgo hasta que te salga una barba verde"

"¿¡Te ha dicho sordo!?" preguntó Oin indignadísimo, con su cuerno puesto en la oreja "¡Que vergüenza, los jóvenes de hoy no saben respetar a sus mayores!"

La chica rió con ganas, pues todo en ellos era cómico; desde que se levantaban hasta que se acostaba. Y ahora que por fin le hablaban, todos era muy amables y charlatanes con ella. Tanto que sentía como que los conocía de hacia tiempo, y no de hace solo unas semanas.

No eran como los elfos: correctos, educados y elegantes; eran ruidosos, poco elegantes, y muy bromistas.

Y sin embargo, tenían algo que no tenían los elfos; no tenían esa cercanía.

La confianza de una familia cercana.

Y eso le gustó.

Mientras conversaban sobre sus platos preferidos, con un hobbit sufriendo a su lado, echo un vistazo al resto de la cueva, y de los enanos.

Balin leía en silencio, mientras el pequeño Ori apuntaba todo lo que el otro susurraba. Seguramente revisaban partes de su propio contrato, pues todavía no lo habían corregido en las condiciones.

Y en el otro lado, entre Bombur, Oin y Dori, que charlaban también de manera amistosa, estaba Thorin en silencio, fumando de su pipa, en silencio.

Dwalin lo acompañaba a poco centímetros, y también le susurraba cosas, y el líder solo asentía, sin abrir la boca.

Y como atraído por su mirada, la miró directamente a los ojos.

Ella bajó la cabeza con rapidez, muerta de vergüenza

¿Que pensaría el enano si se daba cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole fijamente, como una loca?

Intentó volver a la conversación, pero se dio cuenta de que todos se levantaron, corriendo hacia Bombur, que acababa de anunciar la cena.

"Por fin..." gimoteó de alegría su amigo hobbit "Me he salvado de la muerte"

Y ella volvió a reír.

Reír de verdad. Y hacia tanto tiempo que no lo había echo, que casi se le había olvidado.

Y después de una agradable cena, llena de anécdotas de los hermanos, que no paraban de animarla a verlos representar sus disparatadas aventuras; cada uno volvió a su petate, preparándose para dormir, agotados por la lluvia y la caminata eterna.

Se apartó un poco de ellos, buscando un hueco, tapándose con su capa de repuesto, que seguía seca.

Y casi en el momento en el que se tumbó, cayó en un profundo sueño, bajo el sonido del fuego chisporrotear.

.

.

.

_Corrió como nunca lo había echo, con la respiración entrecortada y un dolor en el pecho._

_Los cadáveres de orcos la rodeaban por doquier, y las llamas, comenzaban a quemar los cuerpos, de humanos, elfos y enanos._

_Su mente solo se concentraba en llegar lo antes posible._

_Y lo vió, y su corazon se detuvo, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, convirtiendose en sombras en un movimiento vertiginoso._

_Gimli abrazaba a Legolas, tirado en el suelo, con heridas de flecha por todo su cuerpo, y un profundo corte en el estomago._

_Dio un ultimo empujon a sus pies, y llegó hasta él, sentándose a su lado, agarrándole la cara con desesperación._

_Quería encontrar los ojos de la persona por la que su vida había cobrado sentido de nuevo. Pero el los tenía cerrados._

"_¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor, no te mueras Legolas!"_

_El no contestó. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Gimli lloraba a su lado, desconsolado, y una losa cayo en su estomago._

_Cogió su chaqueta y la colocó en sus heridas, que sangraban en abundancia, con una sangre oscura y brillante, que hacia contraste con la hierba verde, que parecía agena a la batalla que se estaba librando encima de ella._

"_¡GIMLI, TAPA ESA OTRA HERIDA!" apretó con mas fuerza la herida, pero se dio cuenta de que Gimli no se movía. Lo miró furiosa "¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO TE MUEVES?! ¿ES QUE NO QUIERES QUE SE SALVE TU AMIGO?!"_

_Pero el enano no levantó la mirada, ni se movió, abatido por el sufrimiento._

_Volvió a concentrandose en la cara del elfo, blanca y sin expresión._

"_¡Mirame! ¡Abre los ojos Legolas!" sus lagrimas brotaron, cayendo en la cara de su futuro marido. "Por favor Legolas...por favor.." _

_Y besó sus labios con desesperación, intentando sentir algo._

_Pero no hubo nada. Ni calor, ni corriente que le recorriera el cuerpo, ni una mirada de sus ojos grises._

_Los gemidos de Gimli desaparecieron. Ya no habia sombras. No habia nada ni nadie. Ni batalla, ni sangre, ni lagrimas._

_Solo la cara de él. Palida. Sin vida._

_Había llegado tarde. Otra vez._

.

.

.

Unos brazos la agitaron con fuerza, y abrió los ojos.

En cuanto lo hizo, vio el techo rocoso de la cueva. Notó que su visión era borrosa, y tenia la cara mojada.

Se incorporó asustada, notando de nuevo, que unos brazo la habían movido, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Una silueta oscura estaba cerca de ella, con una mano en su cabeza, sin apretarla, con suavidad.

Ella intentó concentrarse en la presencia que tenia a su lado sentado.

Era Thorin.

No veía del todo su cara, pues el fuego finalmente se habia apagado, dejando leves brasas para mantener el calor; pero si podia ver sus ojos, azules.

Y los que mas de una vez la miraron con odio, la miraban con preocupación.

Seguramente habría gritado mientras el estaba de vigilante.

Había sido otra vez igual de real.

Como cada noche, ella nunca llegaba, o estaba en la cama del elfo disfrutando de su cuerpo y de su voz.

Los dos sueños que tenia eran igual de horribles. En uno lo tenía muy cerca; y en el otro, infinitamente lejos.

Pero esta vez, él no había abierto los ojos.

Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de ella. No pudo besarle z,ni hablarle, ni mirarle.

"Ha sido un sueño. No temas"

Las palabras del enano, calidas, simples, cercanas; la derrumbaron , recordando todo lo que había vivido en esas ultimas semanas.

Y no pudo evitar gemir, dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran ya sin sujeción , hipando a causa de el nudo en su garganta. Y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando ahogar el sonido de su llanto. No podía parar de gemir de dolor.

La mano de el enano, se convirtió en un brazo, y después en otro mas, atrayendola hacia la pared donde se había apoyado en cuclillas para mirar a la joven.

Sintió como tu cuerpo estaba recogido por un calor reconfortante, pero aun así no podía parar de llorar.

No quería estar allí, no quería volver a soñar, no quería seguir sola.

Lo había perdido todo. Sus amigos, sus libros, a su maestro, a sus queridos hobbits, y al amor de su vida. Y ya no tenía a nadie. Y sabia que no era tan valiente, ni tan solitaria. Y que tenia miedo de no volver a verle, de no ver a Legolas nunca mas. Pero también tenía miedo de morir, o de desaparecer en la nada para siempre, o a que la misión fracasase, y que todo hubiese sido inútil.

Y miedo, por que sabia que estaba realmente perdida.

Un suave balanceo, mientras su cuerpo se recogía, reposada en otro cuerpo. El lento movimiento la fue calmando, dejando atrás las imágenes de su elfo tan dañinas.

Se destapó lentamente la cara, mirando que había pasado, aun con llanto, pero mucho mas suave.

Thorin la había atraído hasta su cuerpo, y la había recostado encima de él, abrazando su cabeza y sus hombros.

Pensó que le daría vergüenza, que se levantaría y le pegaría una patada.

Pero no deseaba eso. Solo levantó la cara, y lo miró, con los ojos hinchados.

"Lo..lo sient-"

"Shhhh" le susurró él. "Haz el favor de callarte, o despertaremos a todos estos ruidosos" siguió balanceándola. "Duérmete"

"Pe-"

"Duérmete. Es una orden" le susurró una orden, pero sin sonar a eso. Era un consejo amable.

No sabía si era por la pesadilla reciente, por el cansancio tremendo, o por que había perdido la cabeza; pero aun entre lagrimas, se acercó al pecho del enano, y reposo la cabeza, arropada por su abrazo, mientras el calor del cuerpo del enano, apartaba el frió del suyo.

Oyó como el enano no se movió ni se quejó, y aunque ella seguía llorando, no se quejo por que le estuviera manchado la camisa. Se quedo en silencio, con una respiración profunda y tranquila, mientras ella podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"Todo esta bien"

Esas fueron las palabras, las mismas que le dijo cuando tenía fiebre muy alta, las que la hicieron cerrar los ojos.

Y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, teniendo por fin, un sueño placentero. Sin sueños.

Solo estaba mecida por unos brazos, con olor a tabaco y leña.

.

.

.

"_¿Una cota de malla de mithril? ¿Y eso qué es?" preguntó Pippin, mirando hacia el fondo de las increíbles minas, que por mucho que uno se esforzara, no se podía ver el fondo._

_Scatha intentó no mirar demasiado hacia el precipicio, pues tenia bastante miedo a las alturas, y lo único que le faltaba era que el maldito elfo se riera de ella por eso. Lo miró, y le comió la envidia._

_Él avanzaba con seguridad, adelantándolos o volviendo al final de sus compañeros, como si no le importara caer; e incluso en mas de una ocasión lo vio inclinándose al fondo._

"_Fue un obsequio de Thorin" declaró Gandalf, que iba a la cabeza._

"_¡Oh! ¡Un regalo de reyes, sin duda!" exclamó su amigo enano, que tampoco temía a las alturas, seguramente debido a que los enanos estaban acostumbrados a las minas y a sus profundidades._

"_¿Thorin?" Scatha miró a Gimli, mientras que palpaba con fuerza la pared de piedra que tenia a su izquierda, intentando no marearse. _

_Gimli parecía muy sorprendido con la pregunta._

"_¿No sabes quien es Thorin escudo de Roble?" agitó los brazos, ante la negativa de la chica con la cabeza. "Fue el ultimo heredero de Durin. El ultimo de su linaje. Un guerrero nato y heredero al trono de todos los enanos de la Tierra Media"_

"_Vale, vale" se rió " Tranquilo, me ha quedado claro que te gusta" dijo de broma. Pero el enano no parecía divertido._

"_Fue la cabeza en la que todos confiamos...la esperanza para recuperar un hogar para todos..." ella se sintió mal y le tocó el hombro, mientras el continuaba hablando "Y lo hizo, lo recuperó; el dragón murió, pero..."_

_Se quedó en silencio. _

_Ella lo miró extrañado "¿Pero...?_

_No fue el enano quien contestó, sino Boromir, que iba al final._

"_Se dice que no tomó unas decisiones muy acertadas...el oro es un mal demasiado grande"_

"_¿Ha dicho dragón?" pregunto Sam, pero el enano ya no habló mas_

_Ella lo miró; su amigo permaneció con la mirada perdida por las minas, suspirando de tristeza, con unos ojos que transmitían nostalgia; una demasiado lejana._

_._

.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo. Parece que poco a poco, la mente de Scatha va cambiando. ¿Pero se hará una tregua entre ambos?**

**Un beso a todos! Dejad comentarios para ver si voy bien encaminada o no :3**


End file.
